Heaven for one, Hell for some,,,,,,finished
by RoseRed2889
Summary: this is the story of a girl called Rose, who wakes up to a day where the world as she had known it is changed, and so is she. a tangle between love lust for Leon and Wesker. though this story is finished. i am working on a sequal. pls keep on reading
1. Chapter 1

Heaven for one, hell for some.

**i reached out my hand towards the bedside table for my cell phone, which i also used as an alarm clock. it was 6.30am. time to get up and face the day. " yeah right", i thought to myself. as i got dressed and made my way downstairs, i noticed my mum and dad had already left. so, as usual, i was alone in the house. what a temptation it was to just take a leisurely shower and sit in front of the tv all day. but i had to get work. while i started gathering my things for work, such as my handbag and cell phone and wallet and such, i started to get this feeling. something was off. i could just feel it. a chill ran down my spine.  
" wasn't this how some of my fantasies started", i let out a strained breath. i forced the thought out of my head, this was just going to be another boring day in my life. Nothing to get all excited about. **

**just as i was going to open the door. someone knocked from the other side. at 7.45am, i had no idea who it could be. as soon as i opened the door someone pushed me inside, closed the front door and pushed me against the fall. so there he was, with a masculine hand on my mouth, forcing me not to scream. as if i would. to my surprise, it happened to be a man, a good looking one at that. and he had a familiar look about him. as if i'd already seen him somewhere. i just couldn't place my finger on it. as soon as he noticed me looking at him, because he was staring intently at my front door. he took a step back and look around. **

**"who are you??", i could just see him think it over, as if he had to explain the fusion theory.**

**just then i noticed how quiet it was inside my house. this was strange because i have 3 dogs. a boxer, a poodle, who is ancient, and a chihuahua, all of them female, all of them very very noisy when ever someone just passes in front of our door. and now, not even a peep. where were they?, i thought. **

**"my name's Leon", i heard him cut through my thoughts. **

**Leon. Leon. Leon!!!!!! as in THE Leon. THE Leon S. Kennedy. just the thought of it being true made a chill run through my spine. i couldn't stop a smile from creeping to my lips. which of course, he noticed. and as if reading my mind, he said "exactly. Leon Kennedy"** **  
**

"h-how? i mean, as in Leon from Resident Evil?" as if i deserved to know right? well, i had played almost all of the games. to be precise. the only resident evil games i haven't gotten round to playing are resident evil 0 and the latest one, resident evil 5. and FYI, i've watched all the movies. anyway...

"yeah, pretty freaky huh"

"you said it" and i could feel my cheeks redden as i looked at him. now what? i wanted to say. so many questions were running through my head. and i think it was written all over my face 'cause he answered without me asking anything.

"this is all just one big fuck up really. i mean, i don't know if you've noticed, but it's like Raccoon City all over again..."  
the stupid ass look i must have had on my face stopped him mid-sentence.  
"haven't you gone outside yet?"

looking at my cell phone" it's just 7.00am. i haven't even had something to eat yet....why? and...what Raccoon City?? are you saying that the stuff in the games really happened?"

"yes..all the characters, and incidents, and the backlash of it all. it started a few years back. the company that made the the RE games bought the rights to make the all the events into a game. Umbrella was only too eager to make this whole story look as insignificant as possible. not wanting anyone to make the matter serious or believe that it happened. to everyone who didn't go through it all, it's just a game."

i stood there looking at him. dumb-struck. i didn't know what to say. so what did this all mean.

"so....what are you doing here?"  
"i came to get you. this was the quietest part of the whole town. and i was trying to find survivors when i heard your alarm clock.." he said while avoiding

"ooh come on, it's not that loud.."

"you're lucky i heard it. but i bet i wasn't the only one. out there, you could heard a pin drop." and he trailed off. his eyes looked straight through me. i noticed he was drifting off.

"hey, uhm, i have to get to work. i'm sorry. this all seems rather tempting. i mean, this must be some kind of joke,i gotta get back to work."

"wait...don't you notice how quiet it is? i know you have a couple of dogs. why aren't they barking?"

i didn't know. i'd noticed that before, but with Leon explaining and all, i didn't pay much attention to it.

"everyone's infected Rose. don't you see. i've been looking for you. and so has Wesker. i need to see your arms. i fear he's already gotten to you. i pulled up my sleeves and i was shocked when i saw that i had various puncture wound on my inner elbows. "i don't remember having them before. how did this happen?"

i've been looking for you for the past two days. and i have gone by this house before Rose. no one was ever here. this incident happened a week ago. the virus outbreak happened a WEEK ago. do you understand what that means?"  
"yeah...it means that everyone's dead right? or infected? either way, their not alive"  
he nodded. i could still remember my mum cooking in the kitchen. my boyfriend smiling at me. the way he smelled. and my dad, how i hated him some times. i could live without them all though. my mum will be the hardest to live without. but with Leon helping me, i could do it.  
"go change Rose. we have to get going. we'll make this our SAFE HOUSE. if anything ever goes wrong. or we're separated, we'll meet back here. got it?" his face ever so serious.  
"yes sir." i said, sarcastically moving my right hand to my brow in mock-salute.  
at this he laughed. and he looked damn sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

i went up to my room to change while he got a beer from the fridge and locked all doors until we're ready to leave, just in case something thought about breaking in or something.

i put on a pair of tight black pants, an oversized white cotton shirt and a tight red tank top underneath. and as i was zipping up my favorite red boots he came into my room.  
"well...come right in huh"  
he had a smirk on his face, while walking over to me. i could feel my heart racing.

xxxxxx

i didn't mean to barge right in on her. but as soon as i got a glimpse of her with nothing but her bra on, i couldn't wait to touch her. going along with my good guy persona, i had to wait for her to get dressed. wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable with me.

i usually don't get these kinds of feelings on a mission. even more so now that i was sure that Wesker had injected her with something, and whatever that something was, it had made her stronger. from the reports i was given of her, she was never this fit and toned, and she did seem calm, after everything i've explained, she still has a very sensible head on her shoulders.

xxxxxx

i knew he was looking at me in that sexy-sneaky sort of way. and while i was changing, i noticed that my body was better than ever. whatever Wesker had done, i had to remember to thank him.

oh, Wesker...how i've always wanted to meet you. those cat-like eyes. they won't scare me.

but now, Leon. what was running through that pretty little head!

"penny for your thoughts?" i said with a smile.  
he knelt in front of me. luckily, i had my legs spread while sitting on my bed, to zip up my boots. i couldn't believe this was happening.  
"leon...what.." his lips on mine cut my sentence short. i knew what was going to happen, and i couldn't stop it. i didn't want to either.  
it was like we'd known each other forever. i ran my fingers through his hair. all the while, not daring to break the kiss. which was soft and gentle. slow at first, but now his lips were pushing on mine, our tongues flicking each other in a tease. i could feel his hands on me, on my shirt. they were making their way down my back.

xxxxxx

i didn't know why i'd suddenly kissed her. but i wanted her. it had been so long since any woman had this effect on me. i ran my hands down her back. i wanted to feel every inch of her. i knew she wasn't used to this body, yet. and i had to be honest, i was a little excited by the fact that we will be exploring her body together. she may not know it yet, but she has changed.

i sneaked my hands into her shirt. she was so warm. to my surprise i found out that she had two shirts, both of which i had luckily managed to go under without wasting time. Time, which to some, might seem that we were indeed wasting. oh, but to me, this was no waste of anything.

such soft skin under my fingers. the sudden coldness of my fingers on her back must have been a slight shock 'cause she let out a soft sigh. i pulled both shirts above her head, hair blonde hair falling passed her shoulders once again. i kissed her neck, and slightly bit a little skin, which she seemed to like.


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxx**  
** **  
**leaning her head back, Rose was loving every moment of this sweet escape from it all. she was loving her newly enhanced body and senses. feeling every single movement, however slight. body aflame, she moved both hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and kissed him passionately. but Leon wanted more. bending down he unzipped her boots, stealing a second to look up at her, she was smiling cheekily at him. right then he noticed her chest. a full 34-D cup. she was more than a handful. he unzipped her boots in a second and went for her breast. cupping on breast with his left hand, and unclipping the back of her bra with his right. once free from the confines of the thick material, her breasts were in his hands. quickly replacing one hand with his mouth, Rose let out a moan out of sheer pleasure. they were taking it slow. and Leon was loving it.**  
** **  
**after a few licks and sucks, her nipples were erect and slightly red from all the attention they were getting. Rose reached for his vest. quickly she pushed it off him. going for his shirt, and then his jeans. she knew she might seem eager, but hell, she was eager. she wanted him more with every passing second. and for her, he was taking it too slow.....**  
** **  
**Rose with just her black panties on, and Leon in his grey boxers, they were now lying in bed. carressing and fondling each other. **  
** **  
**xxxxxx**  
** **  
**i wanted to use this newly improved body. nothing else mattered right now. but in the back of my mind, i knew that we couldn't take a lot of time enjoying ourselves. we had to see if there were more survivors, and i needed more weapons for sure.**  
** **  
**but for the next few minutes. i wanted to use this body to it's full advantages. i knew i looked good now, hot even. so i bent meself down and pulled Leon's boxers off. looking up at him as i did so. making him blush and smile down at me. i started to lick my way up from his balls to very tip of his already hard cock. i don't usually enjoy this part all that much, but with each flick of my tounge on his dick a shiver went down my spine. i had to admit, at least to myself, that i couldn't wait to have him in me. his body began to get hot, feverish with each lick. i wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock, while bending lower and teasing his balls with my lips, sometimes giving them a quick soft nibble. i started to pump him hard, making him moan and shiver underneath my touch. his hand was in my hair now. fingers intertwound with my hair, while holding my head in place. i sucked on his balls. causing Leon to shudder. i could already feel the pre-cum on my left hand as i kept pumping him. **  
**"stop...Rose.....huh...i'm gonna cum..." i heard him say between heavy i didn't stop. i wanted to make him cum, right there. right now. i put both his balls in my mouth. sucking gently. getting the idea that he didn't like it very rough. i started circling them with my tounge. i could feel his dick harden, and Leon was bucking his hips in rythme to my jerking motion. i put all my attention on his dick now. licking it and sucking, all the while still jerking, harder and faster. his breaths coming more loud, like moans. just the sound of his raspy breathing had me so wet, it took all i had not to stradle him. finally, he came in my mouth. big burts of sweet cum, gulping each mouthfull until he stopped shivering beneath me. i swallowed and licked him clean. knowing full well that it was not over yet. all i wanted was for him to fuck me. i had waited long enough. **  
** **  
**i looked up at him with a triuphant smile on my face. i knew he had enjoyed every second. his face flushed red. body sweaty from all the exertion. i gave his dick a few more licks and sucks, grabbed his balls with my right hand and massaged them for a few seconds, making him let out one more moan before i straddled him. sliding his wet and hard member inside me. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxx

i couldn't belive what was happening. i was in heaven. in a small heaven all my own, in the middle of hell on earth. but i couldn't think about that now. no. not now, when this beautiful woman with whom i'd felt sparks fly as soon as i saw her picture. in the beginning of my mission.  
someone up there loved me, and thought i deserved a price. and god did they give me a good one....

Rose let out a pleasurable sigh as my newly hardend manhood slid inside her. i could feel her muscles relax, but she still felt so tight. she started riding me hard. i mimicked her motions. both of us in our little paradise. i put each of my hands on her ass. pushing her down on me making my dick pump all the way in her. i could hear her moaning. and she was so gloriously loud. her body was glisting with sweat. rocking back and forth i felt her shudder. muscles tightening. her hands felt for my chest, my shoulders, holding tight she screamed my name.

"oh god.....oh....oh...god, that's it...that's..." her voice was weak from the overpowering pleasure she was getting. her eyes closed, hands on my shoulders, head back, i saw her first oragsm consume her. i was almost there, once more, i could feel the wave of pleasure starting to take over.

xxxxxx

opening my eyes, i bent down and kissed Leon passiontly. i felt his thrust quicken, getting deeper and i knew he was about to cum too. suddenly i stoped and got off of him. which made Leon make let out a small moan in protest, which made a smirk form on my lips. i started jerking him off. whimpering beneath my touch, i felt immense power over this capable secret agent. this was so different from i was before the moment i woke up this morning it wasn't even funny. but i liked the new me, CORRECTION, i loved the new me.

Leon's moans brought me back to the situation at hand,...pun intended. i jerked harder. realising that i myself was litting out small sighs and moans, getting off on him squirming until he moaned my name while cumming in the air. i kept puming him. loving the view of his cum in the air, most of it landing on his stomache and the rest on my hand.

"i'm gonna go take a shower. i suggest you do the same." i said while getting up and taking my oversize white wool shirt and putting it on for the trip to the shower. i saw his amused yet surprised look on his face.

"what?!" i asked, gathering his clothes from the floor and putting them on the bed.  
"you're not like any other girl i've met. were you always like this? or is this the new you shining through?"  
with this, i saw a flash of regret pass over his face. he didn't know whether or not i was fine with the whole Wesker/experiment thing.  
"i was always the push over. i did what my parents told me to do. i always did my best not to make them ashamed to have me, but life was miserable that way. but...anyhow, now they're not here, and i do feel different, my body is toned to within an inch of its life. my head, my mind, its like, so strange. like there's a part of it i haven't tapped into yet. and i feel soooo good. so, to answer your question..."

i walked to my bedroom door, stepped into the hallway, and looking over my shoulder i said, "this is the new me shining through...."


	5. Chapter 5

i stepped into the shower, i can't wait for us to get out there. i've been dreaming about this since i played through the first resident evil game. but this is way better. thinking to myself, i turned the cold water on, then the hot. after a few seconds of adjusting the tempreature of the water i felt my muscles relax, washing the sweat off my burning body. i heard Leon walk into the bathroom. "you gonna join me huh? couldn't resist could you?"

"stop reading my mind Rose..." he said jokingly.  
but there was no more time to waste. he stepped in the shower. and we just washed our sweaty bodies. i put some shampoo and conditioner in my hair, rinsed it quickly. i knew Leon was eyeing my up and down. but he had put on that no nonsense expression, for which i was gratefull. i wanted to see the damage there was outside. and i really wanted to play this game.

for real this time.

xxxxxx

"Rose, now that you're all up to date on what's happened. i need you to focus on the mission, ok?"  
i nodded.  
"good. now, as soon as we're out this front door, you have to be quiet. no need to waste bullets which we might need later. and you're supposed to be a modified human, so, if you feel anything strange, or get a bad vibe from something or other, tell me. and we'll deal with situation."  
everything was very quiet. except for a few moans and grunts coming from outside. it was still light outside. the sun shining bright. i knew Rose was going to be a great asset. but my senses were recovering from that mind-blowing sweat session from a few moments before, and the fears of Wesker coming into the picture to take her were flooding back.

"also, Chris, Claire and Jill might be wondering aroung somewhere. my pocket PC just recieved a msg from Claire that they're on the island. so be very carefull when shooting."  
she shrugged in a comic manner,"wouldn't want to shoot your girlfriend by accident right?"  
"not my girlfriend....just a friend...who happens to be a girl..." i said laughing

xxxxxx

i shut the door behind me, my bag slung over my shoulder and chest. dressed and hair combed. i looked and felt ready for action. as soon as i stepped out into the street, i felt something. like someone was watching me. i prayed to god that it was Wesker. i liked to entertain the idea that i meant somehting to him. being that he chose me to be his experiment. knowing that his blood along with the G-virus, was coursing through my viens. from what Leon told me, my body had been able to merge with the virus, thanks to Wesker's blood. Leon was sent to find me, along with investigating the environment due to the fact that this being a very small island, although very modernised, The White Umbrella corporation, a branch of the fallen Umbrella corporation, had unleashed a sample of the T-virus and a few failed experiments from the G-virus, to see how they adapted in the real world, with the elements and such. that was why Wesker was here. he needed samples and battle records and statistics. it didn't take a genius to figure out the the White Umbrella corp. was a rival to AW farmacuticals, which was Albert Wesker's company.

he had to get ahead of the game. and with him being mutated and a master at fighting, he was able to be a two steps ahead of the White Umbrella corp. at getting what he needed.

Leon noticed i was just following him, not paying much attention, too caught up in my own thoughts.  
"somehting wrong Rose?"  
"huh?! uuh, no. just thinking. well, what if Wesker was not the bad guy? i mean, he just wants to get ahead in life. he never seemed so bad to me, from the little i know..."  
i had to stop talking, seeing the look Leon had on his face, i knew i'd said too muhc about the subject. to Leon, Wesker was the bad guy.  
"did you not play the games, for the most part, they are a very good base to go on. all story plots are based on accounts given by us, my Claire, Chris, Jill, Barry, all of us. Wesker never did anything but treat everyone as tests subjects...let's just drop it. and focus."  
trying to make light of the situation i'd caused, i mock saluted once more,"yes, sir. Sorry, sir"

which worked, causing Leon to smile and nudge me forward with a pat on my bottom.


	6. Chapter 6

entering a house which was marked red on Leon's map. we were greeted with a putrid smell which made me want to throw up right there. it was a house of and elderly lady. i'd seen her about a couple of times. she didn't live that far away from my house. everything inside the house was tipped over, chairs on thier side on the floor, rotting fruit in a basket on top of the livingroom table. the sofa torn, parts of the cushion fillings on the floor. books and various dvds and recors scattered everywhere. Leon made a sign for me to be very quiet. gun at the ready, both or us started climbing the stairs.

suddenly i was falling...a hand round my ankle. nails holding onto my boot as if for dear life. looking down i aimed and shot two bullets which landed in the head and cheast, respectivly, of the elderly woman, who had clearly been infected.

"nice reflexes...and a good aim too."  
i could feel him smirk, and i heard that smirk in his voice. i didn't know where that came from. but for an instant, instincts i didn't know i had took over. everything happened in slowmotion. as if i was seeing it happen, instead of making it happen. i could see myself turn round and aim my gun at the cause for my fall. i heard the shots, which brought me back, and looking at the, now rreally dead, woman. which had been decaying already. her head slumbed on the first step of the stairs. hand still wrapped tight around my boot,setting my leg free. i looked at Leon, wondering if the prossibility of this woman's survival was why we had entered the house, i realised it wasn't. there was something upstairs of interest. far more than the few seconds of action had been...

when upstairs, we saw Wesker emerge from a room down the hall. Leon was ready to shoot, but i was faster this time. putting a hand on his gun, signalling for him to duck. Wesker hadn't seen us. buthe's felt me, for he looked our way. and for some strange reason, i knew he hadn't seen Leon, but merely felt my presence. so i stood up. we stood there, looking at eachother. my face, i clear picture of awe and surprise, mixed with confusion, for i knew not what i was feeling. but Wesker's face emmited a ray of ice. the usual dark sunglasses, hiding those mesmerizing cat-like eyes. chizziled features. for sure, i wasn't hiding my one feeling which was clear on my face as well, i liked the way he looked.  
as though reading my thoughts, he smiled and entered the room which we'd just seen him come out of. i put my right hand on Leon's shoulders, signalling him to stay put. "i know what i'm doing. be right back."  
"we need a file that has the reports of the chief of police in it. he was this lady's son. he left them here." meaning the lady which i had just killed.

i jogged to the room i'd seen Wesker get in to. and there he was. standing by the veranda's door. his dirty-blonde hair shining. i stepped into the room, not wanting to make a sound. it was like he was not here, his mind off somewhere.  
"close the door" his voice was composed, and always precise, the Wesker put out in the games did justice to the figure here before me. event he voice.

i did as he'd ordered. taking a step towards him i said,"why me Wesker?"  
at that he looked at me, took strong steps toards me, i started to back, unconsciuosly i was scared. my back hit the closed door. he walked to within a few inches of my face. i could almost feel his body next to mine. talking short breaths, i noticed him smirk. "i needed you, for your blood, and the way i could manipulate that blood. and somehow, when i was walking the streets, i'd made this connection with you. i felt your presense way before i took you to my lab. i had a feeling you wouldn't fear me..."he raised his hand to his sunglasses. raising them and taking them in his continued his unfinished sentence"...do you fear me?"  
for a moment i couldn't speak. his eyes, perfect cats eyes. golden yellow with a reddish centre. i knew i was staring, but i counldn't help it. there was not even one sound outside. the sun entered the room, giving my more light to see his face, i could smell him, rough fragrances attacking my nose. a popular men's fragrance, mingling with his natural smell, and the slightest hint of a mixture of chemicals burned their way to my mind. it felt toxic.

"NO" i heard myself say. and the next moment i know, he was turning to leave out through the veranda.

"i need that file"...referring to the brown papar file i saw he had in the left hand pocket of his long black leather jacket.

with that he took it out and threw it on the floor, at my feet. and left. i took the file, flipped throught the pages. seeing that it was filled with the chief of polices' reports, went off to get Leona dn get out of the house.  
Leon was at the foot of the stairs. red faced from the anger he felt for making him wait there.  
"i didn't want to cause a fight. i knew he hadn't seend you." i started off explaining. but i could see it was no use. he wouldn't even listen. i leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek but he moved....i didn't want him to stay angry, knowing that i needed him to be there by my side through this whole awsome 'adventure'.  
"now come on...i was going to give you the file if you let me give you that peck on the cheek first." i said to him seriously.  
"now you have to give me full on kiss to get it" but he just stood there, hands crossed on his muscled chest. legs together, back to the wall. i put one leg on each side of his, just having to spread mine a few inches, and leaned on his chest. file in one hand, but both behind my back now, putting my wheight on his chest. "i'm waiting.."  
he uncrossed his hands, and landed them on my ass, and gave me a long lingering kiss. i teased by cutting it short and handing him the file and saying,"is that all you want to do. i thought i heard you say you're an agent...." and heading for the door. "so AGENT..."stressing the word 'agent'."where to?"

"the police station...we need to meet up with Chris and the rest, and my best bet is that that's where they'd go first."


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxx

i couldn't get Wesker out my head. i mean, i knew i had to focus. zombies were everywhere. some of them i recognised, some of them i didn't. it was wierd. walking through town, my hometown. with these undead running aroung everywhere. i'd already used a clip and a half. with Leon's map we'd managed to find out the hidden weapons' shop, which i never knew about, might i add, and restocked on alot of stuff. i stuck with my.9mm for now, but now my bag was full of mags for my newly accuired shotgun and magnum. Leon's Desert Eagle was always in his hands, only picking up bullets that match the make and model. this town being so small, we reached the police station in no time. we parted ways when entering the building. Leon going west, me east. i liked going left, thinking to myself, maybe it had something to do with the fact that i was left handed. i don't know, not important right now.

i got a map of the town and of some of the other on this island, just in case, and put in a pocket inside my bag, which was getting heavy. it was 3.00pm now. it was getting darker. stromy even. the undead could be heard from outside, which made it a bit harder to distingwish if any of the noises were coming from inside the police station. but my newly enhanced senses were kicking in. and i could here what was going behind a door, a wall, without breaking a sweat. all i had to do was concentrate, and i could hear shuffling of feet, of groans, or nothing at all, which was when the latter happened that i entered a room. only if i thought something valuable or of interest did i go in a room knowing full well that there was going to be a confrontation.

i wondered how Leon was doing. had he already found Chris and th 'gang'...with this i giggled. just like the games. always wanting to be in groups. always together. which right now, wouldn't be such a bad idea. i was getting tired of wondering here alone. forty-five minutes had passed. and i hadn't come across anyone living. it occured to me that we hadn't agreed on meeting back someplace, except when agreeing to meet at my house. which was stupid, i should have told him to meet near the front door of the building if anything happened, or if nothing happened.

glass breaking was all i heard before a mass of flesh was ontop of me. rotting flesh with claws for hands and exposed muscles. pushing it off of me and getting into a fighting position, i aimed, my mind taking in the image that was infront of me. brain tissue in view, no skull to protect it. saliva like livquid oozed from its body. blood and pieces of skin attached to the few bones it had. i recognised it as a Licker. in this split second of thoughts, it launched at me. scratching my right arm, my white shirt absorbing the blood that was flowing from the cut. i shot at it. fear getting a hold of me for the moment. it took half a clip to kill it. but finally it was over. i took three steps to the side, and leaned back on the hallway wall. touching my arm, i hear clapping. looking ahead to where the hallway ended in a door,leading to chief of police's office, which was where i was headed, stood Wesker. he was just standing there, clapping. a sexy smirk on his lips. dirty-blonde hair sleaked back, black leather coat hanging off those muscles shoulders. a black shirt underneath and black pants with combat boots. typical Wesker style i thought.

"you deal well with unexpected, i'm mildly impressed"  
"mildly...? i did damn good, i'm new at this.." i said while reaching inside my back to get some green herb, i chewed it a for a second or two, then put it on my cut to stop the bleeding and hopefully heal quickly.  
"you don't need that....you'll in a couple of minutes anyway..."  
i just looked at him. what did he expect. i didn't know what he'd done to me. and didn't know what i capapable yet.  
"i didn't know that. i mean, you didn't leave a manual for this thing now did you?" gesturing to my body. i started walking over to him. when i got near enough, i shoved him, gently, if that's possible. at least as gently as i could and walked past him towards the office door. according to my map, this should be chief's office. as i went to open it Wesker said..."you're probably the only person that would give their back to me"  
i didn't look back, i stepped into the tidy office, untouched by horrors of the outside world. i knew Wesker would come behind me. he wanted to talk to me, i could feel it. a part of me was worried for Leon, wondering if he was ok, maybe he was safe, with the Chris and the others already. maybe even safer than i was here, with Wesker. i could feel my body burn with him next to me. strength overpowering my senses. i felt...alive. so alive. i looked back at him now, my bottom touching to desk. i leaned against it, crossing my arms under my chest.  
"you look so young now...white really suits you..." it was the nearest to a compliment i'd ever get, i thought...when he continued..."if you were going for the inoccent baby look"  
i wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. but i knew he was joking, in that totally hot Wesker way.  
"can you feel it Rose....the power, pure strength coarsing through your viens"  
i didn't know what to say to that. although, i knew what he meant, i could feel it. when he was near me, it was like his blood in my viens could sense him somehow. we were stronger when we were near eachother. a sneaky thought ran through my mind. what would happen if we touched? i couldn't help but smile at the idea. i saw the confused look in his eyes, and i had to say something.  
"yeah, i can feel it...it is strange though. i don't know how my body can feel you when you're as far away from me as you are now."  
he was standing by the door. which i noticed was the only way out of this surprisingly quiet and sheltered office. not even a damn window.  
"i have to go now, Leon might be waiting for me"  
"what is it with Leon that makes all of you girls run to his aid...i never could understand that"

"why...i thought you knew everything by now Wesker...but, just for the record...i wouldn't waste time in coming to meet up with you either."  
i turned to the desk and started reading throught the files quickly. desperate to find something that could be of some use to Leon. i didn't want to come off as useless. right then i opened the middle drawer and found a journal. reading the last few entries, i could see that the officer in question was in business with White Umbrella. "huh!", just like that creepy Irons' guy from the game. only thist chief of police was dead. and he didn't get paid as much. he just knew enough to cover their tracks a bit.  
Wesker was still looking at me, not nearly as interested in my lastest discovery as i was. i started to make my way to the door, eager to find Leon and give this to him. but Wesker wasn't about to move. "you mind? i gotta go"  
"fine...tell Leon i'm waiting. we have a score to settle."  
"what score?"  
"you think just 'because you played some silly games you know the whole story don't you. so naive. but just because you are my creation, i will humour this little need you have to know the truth. Leon will always be under Claire's thumb. they've been through too much together at a young age. they always gravitate towards on a mission of his, concerning the Veronica test subject, he had gotten my way one too many times by calling Chris in to help Claire destroy my records. both Leon and her brother had ruined my plans. and as may or may not know, in his last mission to Spain, i gave him a bit of a hard time to get what he wants. but he IS a lucky bastard, isn't he?"  
i had to cut him off. i was wasting time."why are you telling me this...? i don't care about this part of the story Wesker."

xxxxxx

i knew this was getting to her. somehow, i found myself missing those few days i'd had with her before Leon got to her. she was so strong, and obidient. she learned so quickly. moves i only taught her. gun control, balance and determination. no experiment had ever went better. not even mine. i had to struggle to gain the control i now possesed over the virus. and with Rose, i had used the strongest one i had. the G-virus. Birkin's pride and joy. with only a few modifications.  
she will be by my side again. soon.

"Leon if looking for as we speek....remember to give him my message"  
the look in her eyes was priceless. i could feel her frustration. she didn't want to leave me, even now, so early in this adventure. Rose fit in so well in this whole scenerio. the only difference was, she was enjoying it. but she had to go, i knew that as well. she'd already gotten too close to that Leon person for my liking. but that won't matter.

xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

as soon as i reached the main entrance of the police station, i saw everyone there. Chris, Claire, Jill, and Leon too.  
Chris, tall and strong,clothes all black, army backpack, probably filled with the same me and Leon had stored in ours. Jill, brown hair cut short, just reaching passed her ears, sleek and straight. dark brown shorts, navy t-shirt and a black jacket under a bullet proof vest. typical Jill. and Claire, Leon's confidant. black wool pants and a cream colored long-sleeved shirt. all of which had a seiour look on their faces, even Leon, which immediatly turned into a smile as soon as he set eyes on me, which did not go unnoticed by Claire. the others turned their attention to me.  
Chris was the first to speak,"so this is Rose huh? nice to meet you...but lets cut the chit chat shall we.?"  
i notted, and so did the rest. i handed him the journal i had found earlier. and decided right then that i was not going to give Wesker's message infront of everyone. if needs be, i'd deal with Wesker then. he wouldn't hurt me....not if a provocted him i bet. but i wouldn't. i owed him too much now. i loved this whole disaster. and my body of course. but i've already mentioned that fact enough times now.  
"we need to the nearest White Umbrella lab."talking to Leon, who had his map open already, Chris contiued...meanwhile us girls smiled and nodded to eachother making sure that we were all at least on a first level of friendship,i cut in of course,"i don't think there is one. i never even heard of White Umbrella, not in reality at least"  
Chris ignored my comment,"where is it Leon?"  
"it's a few hours walk from hear. we should get there faster if we don't run into any major obsticle"  
"well then, let's go, Everyone ready and loaded?"  
we all said "yes" in union. and we headed through the front door. and all this time i knew that Wesker was keeping his eye on me.

all i had to say to this was....i liked it.

after a grueling half an hour of non-violence or action, i started to drift. i wanted to kick some ass. and when i felt the presence of a few lickers around the next corner, i was only too happy to take the lead. Chris and the others had stopped to look at the map. wanting to take another route. but i had looked at Leon's map just a few minutes ago, and this street was the only one without cars blocking our way. and by the way, it was three lickers to be exact. and they were hungry and pissed. i felt that too.

i got out my shotgun, loaded it. and took five long strides towards the licker closest to me. which happened to be eyeing my up and down from atop a car roof. digging its claws in the metal it prepared to jump. but i had let out the first bullet and as the hot metal cut through the air, the mutated human tissue didn't stand a chance in hell. i continued making my way to next one. which had just emerged from the shadows of a three-story building and was making awefull gorwling nioses when it suddenly let out this human-like shreek. i thought my ears were going to start bleeding when it stopped and sprung towards me in an effort to slash through my chest.  
i knew everyone was watching me. Chris holding on to Leon, not letting him join in the fun. Claire and Jill transfixed with the realisation that i had decided to do this on my own.  
i snapped back into the moment. turning 180 degrees and lifting my right foot to hit the fucker right in the rib-cage. the sound of bones cracking filled my ears. i was lost on this one licker that i forgot that i had another to deal with. but just for a second, i turned round, finding that it had made a good call by not going after me, and was crawling towards Claire, which was standing with her back to a wall cocking her. i shot at it with one hand. feeling the gun emmet vibrations through my whole arm. liking the fact that i was strong enough to hold my own.  
the small monster fell into a heep a few inches away from Claire. blood spattering on the wall behind her as she's ducked down just in time. i walked towards them. smiling all the while. but only Jill returned that smile. Leon has the word WORRY written all over his face, and Chris, well, he was just glad it was over with.

"don't EVER do that again...you hear me."  
Leon was quite the worry-wort. i was beginning to miss the strong silent type Leon seemed to be in Resident evil 4. but oohhh, no such luck with the real Leon. anyway....nothing but zombies were roaming the streets. i couldn't belive that there were no survivors. but Jill told me that most of the survivors don't risk going out into the streets. the creatures she had had to face in Raccoon City were much different that the lickers. there had been gorrilla-like things, mutations of various animals. luckly, this virus that had been air-borne on this island, and been modified to only effect human specimins. but the over-seen side effect was that if killed most domestic huse pets, and the ones strong enough to beat the virus would turn accessively agressive. which, i might add, i had no hurry to encounter.


	9. Chapter 9

after two hours and fifty-two minutes, yes, i know the minutes because i was counting...we reached our destination. from the outside one couldn't possibly realise that inside this old victorian style house, lies a sterile and highly modernised laboratory. when we entered the high-tech facility, with the help of Jill lock-picking skills and Chris's code book, we were greeted with high voltage bulbs and a srtong smell of disinfectant. it gave the creeps, this was just like entering an operating room, only worse. to my surpise, it was very warm in here. everything from the censor activated lights and central heating to the touchscreen code inputters on each door, had an independant electrical system.  
here, there were laboratories with chemical tubes everywhere, and various human bodypart-like things in jars with different colored liquid. i was in shock. i had never even heard of this place. and for it to have been so close. "wow" escaped my lips. Chris was reading through some files that were on a desk in the second lab we entered, so was Jill. Claire and Leon were talking, when we heard a few grunts coming for the next room. me and Leon exchanged looks and nodded to eachother. we could handle it.  
"stay here guys, be right back" he said to the others. Chris was the only one that nodded in return. Jill smiled at me, i smiled back. i tried to give a quick smile to Claire when i noticed she was giving me a thumbs up. relief washed over me. i didn't need any anger between any of us. i knew i was the new one, the new freaky one with mutation and test subject on my resumee'.

Me and Leon opened the door and we were assaulted by a foul stench. and for a moment, everything stopped. i could just stare at these massive gorrilla-like ctreatures devouring two of the undead scientists. blood smeared on their lab coats, the White Umbrella logo tinted red with blood spatters everywhere. Leon brought me back with the sound of his gun being fired. Twice he had shot at one of the montsers when they finally turned their attention from their meal to us. half their size, we wouldn't have stood a chance in hell if we weren't prepared. guns blazing, Leon was a master shotter. me, well, i had just started to take aim. adrinalene pumping i shot at them. but one of them was already dangerously close to me. the other had gone down with a loud thump on the floor. leaving a trail of broken glass and pieces of flesh in its wake.

again, my body took over. i did a backflip and hit the creature with my boot, only causing it to falter slightly. Leon shot one more bullet at it before i had grabbed a sharp blade from the floor and stabbed it into the its chest. the awefull smell coming out of its body filling the air. my hand was touching its body, the fur on it chest chest brushing against my arm while putrid green blood oozed out of the mutated animal. i left the blade in its chest, repulsed by the thought of having to touch it any longer than needs' be.

xxxxxx

i could see the excitement in her eyes. cheeks flushed pink and her hands trembling, i wanted to hung her to my body. but the thought of everyone looking at us, well, Claire demanding an explanation of my relationship with Rose alone could turn off any desires i had right now, let alone with Chris and Jill behind me.  
i could feel their eyes on us. amazed at how well Rose could handle herself. but my aching body needed rest. it was dark now. and i knew that we can't keep going like this and hoping to get out alive.  
i patted Rose on the head, in a parent-child manner. which only made her look up at me and smile. she brushed off my hand and giggled.  
"i'm getting better huh? as soon as we kill them, i want there to be more....it great, the feeling i get i mean."  
Chris came in the room just in time to hear her say that."you're probably the only one though...i hate having to do this shit"  
everyone nodded in assent to his comment.

xxxxxx

i couldn't believe it. not for a second. they just wanted to kepping telling theirselves that.  
"yeah, say it enough times and maybe you'll believe it" i shrugged.

"you know, i'm gonna go up those stairs, see if there are any bedrooms, coz i really need to get some sleep. i don't know about you all, but if i find something, i'll holler...." i said looking at Leon and Jill, who both laughed,catching the drift about me trying to sound gangsta`.

......half and hour later......

Leon and Claire were in the same the room together...no surprise there. i didn't feel jealous or anything. what me and Leon had shared was just physical. we had both agreed it was fine with just a look. no words, no conversation needed. Jill and Chris were sleeping in the next room.  
my bedroom search in the first florr was a success. not such a diffuclt task, i had to admit. the first flood was furnished like a well maintained family house. three bedroom, all double beds. one bathroom, having bother shower and bath. i have to say something about this shower though, it was huge. fogged-up shower glass and big enough to put five people in it. decorated in royal blue and off-white. the bedroom i had chosen to sleep in was violet. violet bed covers, and a rich dark violet for its drapery. tall clear windows overlooking the streets we had passed through earlier. now quite empty except for a few lonely zombies here and there. i noticed a few lickers handing on streetlamps or climbing the walls of other buildings. some getting lucky and finding an open window to crawl through.  
i dicided to go take a shower. everyone was asleep. i needed to relax and just take everything in. and i just had to use that damned shower. it was too hot and totally new-looking to pass up.


	10. Chapter 10

the bathroom was right infront of the bedroom i was using for the night. i stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, but not completely, leaving a crack open.  
i took my clothes off. huddeling them on a counter top next to the shower. i rested my 9mm Punisher beneath my white wool shirt. and got into the shower. the water was just right. the warm liquid flowing over my body. i started rubbing liquid soap on myself. feeling the new curves of my body. firm breast with pink erect nipples. bubbles were forming on my stomache and breasts. my hands working it into my flesh. washing away all the dirt and blood that had splattered on me during the day.

through the splashing water i could barely make out the sound of footsteps coming towards my door. i stepped out of the shower, water dripping off my body onto the light blue carpet. i grapped my gun and aimed for the door, when Wesker came into the bathroom.  
i kept my gun firmly pointed to his head but he didn't even flinch. he started taking off his leather jacket. i didn't know what was happening.  
he didn't hide his pleasure at seeing my naked body, still wet from my interrupted shower. his eyes were sliding over my body. resting a few seconds on my chest, still heaving from the excitment of the stolen prospect of getting to use my gun again. all the while, never stopping from taking off his clothes.  
his chest sculpted out of fine marble. white skin, flawless. my eyes following his hands, which were now unbuckling his belt. his pants falling to his feet, joining the other discared clothes curmpled around his anckles. and there he was, finally naked. his hard member looking up at me. Wesker smiling slightly, with just his sunglasses on. he walked over to me, taking my gun and placing it on the counter top next to us. i reached up and took his glasses off, revealing those hidden gems. golen cat-like eyes looking at me and i could see him waiting for my reaction. but i stood still. waiting for his next move. i knew it wasn't my time to be forceful...not yet.

he pushed me back into the shower, where the water had been falling all this time. steam had filled the room, due to Wesker closing the door. his dirty-blonde hair wet and sticking to his temples, water falling over him making his body shimmer. i could see his hands going up to my sides. touching my hips lightly, as if he too was afraid if the consequences of tonight will be too great to handle.  
i didn't care right now. honestly, i never felt like i HAD to do something more than make love to him now. never had i felt just so heavenly good than right now. it was like everything in my life had happened so i could be in this moment, right now, right here, and with him. with Wesker. so i kissed him. my hands cupping his cheeks. on my very tippy-toes my lips reached for his, and locked on them. flicking my tongue lightly over his surprisingly soft lips. his face rough, my hands now going to his shoulder. broad shoulders that felt so strong and proud. Wesker opened his lips, and we were lost for a few precious seconds in the heat of this one first kiss shared between virtual strangers. yet my body knew him, my hands, recognised his body.  
i trailed the line of his spine up and down his back, feeling so smooth with the warm water draping our bodies. finally, a deep breath escaped my lips as Wesker put his hands on me. pulling even closer to his body. running his fingers down my sides and cupping my buttcheeks in his hands. pulling me up i dropped my head back with a giggle. i couldn't control myself. i felt giddy, happy even. in the middle of this whole ordeal, i was truely enjoying myself, much more than i had ever done in my whole life.  
wrapping my legs aroung his waist, Wesker put my back to the shower wall. deepening the kiss, i could feel his rock-hard member pushing against my pussy lips. i broke the kiss to breath, but Wesker didn't miss a beat, and starting kissing my neck, biting every so often. i heard myself let out a gasping moan.

xxxxxx

it was all i could do not to take her here and now. but i had to make this count. i could tell she felt the same way i did.

there was no other person who could destract me from my work as she did. and there was no other which could do the things she did and get away with them. becoming friends and allies with 'team Chris' was one of them. but none of that mattered now. the water was running down my back .and i wanted to get somewhere dry. i wanted to make her sweat. i needed her to cum on my dick, to feel her wetness on my nether regions.

i made my way to the counter top, with her still on me. kissing me passionatly. i put her on the counter and she let out a surprised gasp at the coolness of the granite top. her flesh smoldering beneath my touch. i positioned myself between her beautiful legs. she put her hands on the endge of the countertop. cementing her position to the edge. i slid in my member. her pussy tight and wet. her head back i kissed the bottom of her neck, while grabbing a full breast with my right hand. with my left i took hold of her waist and started pumping her slowly.  
getting into the rthyme, she started bucking her hips out to meet my thrusts. her eyes were closed while i had my way with her. her lightly tanned skin just starting to break a sweat. but all this excitement was threatening to cut this session short. i was already feeling the first waves of exctasy. my dick was throbbing. her breast moving with the recoil of my heavy thrusts. and she must have guessed i was about to cum. because she put a hand to my chest and pushed me off.

xxxxxx

getting to her knees, Rose put one delecate hand on the base of Wesker's pink and throbbing member. putting half it's length in her mouth,wrapping supple lips aroud, she started sucking. her free hand taking his balls and kneading them softly. pinching them softly. Wesker turned and leaned on the shower glass. knees getting weak, and the sight of Rose on her knees infront of him was doing wonders for his erection.  
tickling the base of his penis with her tongue, she started to jerk him off. moans escaping her lips. stealing a glimpse at her newly found lover, Rose blushed finding him staring down at her. she bent a bit more and sucked on his balls and jerked a bit faster, needing to hear him moan.  
and then, it was the man's turn to let out a pleasure filled breath.  
"oh damn....."was all he could muster. it was so unlike him that even he was startled at hearing his voice break the silence. but not too long after he was cumming. grabbing her head forcifully, he put her mouth on to his aching member. releasing his load into the delecate mouth of his companion.  
with a smirk on her face, Rose rested her rump on the carpet, and Wesker leaned his head back on the glass. but this night was still young. and the look on the girl's face told it all.


	11. Chapter 12

chap 12

Rose's P.O.V  
we were getting loud. and i knew that Chris or the others might have already heard our animalistic cries in the night.  
another sigh escape through her parted lips.  
strange sensations running through my mind. this was so alien to me. i had never in my recent years wanted someone so badly. i mentally kicked myself for needed her this much. this was going to become complicated. unnecissarily complicated at that.  
my own insistant member brought me back to the moment. Rose beneath me, crying in pleasure. i think she has had enough for now. i pulled my throbbing dick out of her and pulled her to me. putting it inside her mouth. she instantly knew what i wanted. she started pumping me raw. cum flowing in her mouth. she swallowed it all in one gulp. licking me clean she ran one hand up my chest. and letting out a satisfied sigh, we both collapsed down on the bed.  
my rest was cut short. i had to get out of this place before anyone woke up.  
steeling one look at her sleeping form, i covered her glowing naked body. a smile creeping to my lips at the thought of what we had done, with all the others just a few short paces away.

"We will meet again...soon.  
Very soon."

"wake up sleepy head...we gotta get movin'"  
i woke up to Jill's voice.  
"everyone's up already. come on"  
in looked at my cellphone...it was 2am.  
"why....it's still so early...." realising where i was...and that this was no normal day...i woke up, finding myself naked under the bedsheet. then the feverish romp i had had with Wesker came to me. and i smiled.  
Jill came into my room and saw that i was naked under the sheet and laughed..."you got hot too huh? i almost died coz Chris wouldn't let me crack a window."  
i nodded...and started to dress as she left. putting my black pants on, and my white wool shirt, i gathered everything and noticed that Wesker had left. "about time"i said to myself....i was so caught up with Jill and waking up after just 3 hours sleep...i didn't even notice before. but what did i expect....nothing more i guess..

downstairs everyone was ready. Leon and CLaire chatting away. Chris and Jill brooding over the map, maybe deciding where to go next.  
"oh Rose, just in time. listen.."Chris came over to me, the pause in mid-sentence causing Leon and Claire to stop talking for a minute.  
"i was thinking about last night...i mean, Leon said that you've never fought before, or used any type of guns.."  
i knew where he was getting at...so i explained  
"well, i don't know if Leon has filled you in on everything, i mean, i've noticed things about myself. that i've changed. yesterday, i could feel where the zombies where...just a feeling, but i knew. and when there were those lickers, i could feel them too. feel a presence. and last night, i got this wierd feeling. it was fleeting. but i could just make out something strong, it was more than a mere zombie. and if the virus mostly kills the animals, it must be one of the corporations' experiments.."  
Jill nodded and said,"maybe it escaped somehow...it wouldn't be the first Chris"  
i could tell that he wasn't convinced. "maybe it's that Mr X...he could have been sent to get Rose,if she's been genetically modified by Wesker...White Umbrella would want her. but now, let's focus. we got what we needed from here..."  
i put my hand up to silence him, which he didn't like. i could here Leon's whisper,"what's wrong?" "shush"i said. i could feel it now....it was close, "it's coming...."i took a deep breath, i noticed that Chris and everyone else had become serious, at least they believed me now.  
"and there's three of them" with that, the door bust open and pieces of wood and concrete were flying everywhere.  
everyone took cover underneath a table or behind the wall of the room we were in. as the dust settled, i saw with dread filling my heart that they were three, three six foot beasts. dark navy blue fur over their muscular bodies. four claws on each hand. scars here and there on all of them. I looked around me. Leon was talking to Claire and Jill, probably seeing if they were OK. Chris was brushing dirt off of his gun. the monsters were shaking their heads, clearing them from the dirt and small wooden bits that had embetted itself in its fur.  
i quickly got up and took a few brisk steps and high-kicked the first one in its jaw. then, regaining my balance, i shot at the other two with my magnum. i reached for my shotgun with my left, as the magnum was in my right hand. the two that were at the back were bleeding prosfusely from the bullet wounds, the magnum living up to my ideals. when the one nearest to me reached it left clawed hand in my direction.  
i could hear the other backing me up with their guns. Chris landing each shot perfectly, either in its chest, of abdomen. a shower of bullets was falling upon these creastures. but by now, the action had attracted the attention of the other undead that were lurking in the shadows outside. "zombies are coming guys, we have to hurry" i screamed this piece of information at the other behind. the one i had kicked first was stronger than the others, he was probably the alpha male of this trio. he slash his claws at me, but missed by mere millmetres, as someone had grabbed me from behind just in time. looking up for just a second, to see my miracle worker....i saw Wesker.  
"couldn't let you get hurt now would i?" he said with a grin. the others didn't dare stop shotting. one of the creatures was down on the floor. most definatley dead. laying in a pool of his own blood. the one at the front was on one knee now, and i stepped in front of it and gave it a good kick in the face and shot one bullet from my shotgun.  
Chris shot at the last one standing, and turned with great skill and stabbed the beast in its cheast. this one hitting the ground already dead.  
then, everone's attentions was on Wesker. who was still among us. back aghainst the wall, hands crossed across his chest and sunglasses in place. i could see that he had regained his cold composure. i liked that he was different with me. which was immediatly confirmed when he gave me a small smile when he noticed i had on the necklace he had given me.

Chris noticed this quick exchange of affection and said"what IS going on here???"  
"i can explain...."my voice was weak, because i knew they wouldn't like what i was going to say.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"well, i don't know what to say. but i am ready to explain, all you have to do is ask"  
Leon was the first to speak now. "i really want to know why you haven't gotten rid of this..this-..thing" signalling Wesker  
"what THING? if HE is a thing, then what the fuck am i? a mutation, a freak of nature...no no let me rephrase that, i'm a full-blown lab creation, a freak for science, right?"  
"no, no, that's not what he meant, i'm sure"this was the first time Claire had talked directly to me. her voice was gentle, and in the heated moment we were in right now, her sweet-gril tone calmed us a bit.  
Wesker spoke now..."i have no intention of explaining myself to any of you...i did come here for no one but Rose. but for the sake of the argument, i just have to add this little fact into the mix of opinions.."  
i just stared, then noticed Leon's hardened expression at the realisation that Wesker could be even remotely human when the time is right.  
he looked at me now,and said, "no one cansay that you are one bit less than a perfect evolution between two very powerful viruses and the blood of a being with superior strength and senses. i chose you for the simple reason that out of every human i could sense around me, your house was the only one i could remember. and as you may or may not know, if i remember you, than you must mean something to me. espeacially if you're not one my enemies.."this he said with a smirk...and i couldn't help but smile.  
"you know, i think we should just let the past stay behind us and get going. Wesker won't stand in your way" i knew i was defending someone who was in no need for it, but i wanted Wesker by my side, and Chris was thinking about it, and if he was alright with it, so will everyone else.  
Leon was about to object when Chris spoke up.."if he gets in my way..."  
"i'll deal with it...ok? ok! so let's get out of here people...i need a good night's sleep"  
everyone nodded hesitantly but we started out the door. Leon catching up with Chris in the fron to argue about the sudden alliance with Wesker. Claire right behind them. Jill made her way to me, noting that Wesker was a few steps behind me, she spoke in a whisper. "you know he betrayed us..i hope you trust him"  
"strangely, i do. i haven't been in anyone's company before now, but i felt i could trust you. and i feel that way about him too. and i've learnt to trust my gut feelings as well.....and if it comes down to it....i will fight anyone that's not on my side. even if it is Wesker"  
at that, Jill's expression softened. putting a hand on my shoulder, she made her way to Chris's side. me and Wesker were in the rear of the team. only a few hours walk from the helicopter. as i'd been told, Barry should be waiting for us.

"i have my own chopper waiting you know"  
Wesker voice startled me a bit, and the sudden revelation stunned me. "so?? obviously you're not gonna come with us..well, it was great while it lasted" i shrugged my shoudlers at him, and he leaned in and whispered a statement that made me stop walking. but i quickly continued, not to get the attention of the others. i didn't talk to him. not while we were walking side by side. or when he made a right on Labour Street and disappeared in the darkness of the alley. i didn't say anything to the others either. they will notice his apsence soon enough.

we tried to make the least noise possible. and there being five of us now, it was difficult. zombies were numerous in these open streets. i could see we were reaching a clearing. the sun just beginning to shine. it must have been around 6.30am then. the light hitting natural and man-made things. open fields with crops that had once been taken care of and owned by someone or other. man-made buildings:houses and offices. and creatures which man has made, to destroy a piece of mankind. no birds where chirping. no dogs barking, eventhough i could hear growls at a distance. now, even at the beginning of a new and sunny winter day, i could hear feet shuffling, painfilled groans,bodies being devoured and lickers crawling about.

deep in thought i almost broke a toe on a breifcase which was being held tight by a lab-coat wearing body, i noticed the White Umbrella embelm etched into the handle of the breifcase. it was small in size, both of my palms on it could hide it's surface, so i hid it in my bag and caught up with the others. i made my way to Leon's side. leaning in i whispered,  
"i know you are probably still a bit annoyed by me, but remember....i CAN be difficult at times" i intened this as a joke, but he just stared at me.  
"i'm just worried about you. i mean, Wesker...of all people...you had to fall for him didn't you?"  
"i didn't FALL for him...i tripped..it wasn't intentional...and he tripped me, then caught me. so what can i say, i like him. big fuckin' deal" i jokingly shoved him forward. getting a small laugh out of him.  
by this time, we were walking through grass fields. the choppper with a bearded Barry inside was visible.

all this time...i couldn't get Wesker's proposal out of my mind. but i still hadn't decided. eventhough deep down, i knew that there was no choice to be made.

reaching the helicopter, all the necissary introductions were made. and everyone filled Barry in on everything that had happened...when Leon noticed that Wesker wasn't among us.  
they all turned to me, and i just shrugged my shoulders in a helpless manner. when an engined coudl be heard coming our way. i could just make out the body of a black Jeep with the AW initials written along its side.  
Suddenly, the Jeep stopped next to me, and Wesker's voice could be hear" you made up your mind yet?....  
...you coming or going?"  
"i laughed at that...i'm cummin you big ouf..."  
and with that i stepped into the Jeep and settled myself next to Wesker. and with a roar of the engine, we left everyone in our wake.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wesker's P.O.V

we'd been driving for about half an hour when we reached my chopper. a big silly grin placed firmly on Rose's lips. i couldn't help but get a warm feeling from her. but i had to get myself together. i'd given enough time to entertain my own foolish hobbies. now it was back to work. i'd managed to get valuable samples of this unleashed virus, although i had to admit, it was not that strong. nothing could compare with the magnitude of the Las Plasgas or the strength of the code-Veronica.  
we boarded the helicopter and made our way to my mansion. it was the one place i knew would make me able to get my thoughts straight. there, even with Rose running around, i could be able to concentrate on my experiments. first, i'd have to check my labs, see if everything had been done as i had ordered. then, straight to my office, which was all on the same plot of land, everything within my mansion...of course.  
looking at Rose's figure, huddled on the 'copter seat, clutching her bag with only a few of the possesstions she had once owned. i took a mental note to get her some new...well, new everything. i like her being around. and i intended to keep her by my side.  
reaching out my hand to hers, we made our way to my entrance hall. i had to get to the labs...i know. but i had to show her her room. looking at her, i could see the amusement in her eyes. so i led her up the grand staircase slowly.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

this was the sort of place you'd imagine Wesker would have. very simple, yet it had a grand feeling. big oak double doors led way to the main hall, white and maroon floor tiles, an elegently simple crystal shandelier. door at either side. and a biog dining hall beneath the staircase, leading to a kitchen beyond my line of sight. as we made our way upstairs, we passed several doors which i got a strong feeling from. chemicals could be smelt by my heightened senses. and i wasn't surprised to notive my lack of guilt. firstly, i knew that Leon ad everyone else could fend for themselves. and beside, i would meet them again somewhere. this was a small world, and with my newly given strength and power, i could do what i wanted. and second...i didn't feel anything when it came to killing...given that i had only killed the undead and zombiefied creatures so far.  
the fifth door was an elegently decorated bedroom. matching red curtains and bed cover. the bed was an antique. four-poster bed with its curtains matching the windows' in its design, but lighter. i had to touch them. i was looking around the room. to its dark coloured furniture. when i noticed two doors, the first one i went to open was to the right of the bed. when i opened it, my jaw dropped. it was a walk-in closet. it was filled with clothes. i flicked through them and looked at Wesker.  
"they're roughly my size..."i said confused.  
"i knew you'd come with me, sooner or later...and it so just happened to be right on time with the delivery truck. they just got here. the other door leads to your own private bathroom. and from the door to this room in, is all yours. this is your room, to do with as you see fit. "  
i was nearing him, very close now.."thank you...i didn't expect any of this.."i said in a breathy voice. i could just imagine those fire-coloured eyes looking down at me. as i was reaching for the sunglasses he moved back.  
"i have some things to take care of. my office is right next to this room. feel free to look aroung the ground floor, but please..." now his tone got serious, and i could see his demenour harden."don't run around on this floor playing the spy."  
"got it..."

as soon as he left i made my way to MY bathroom. this going to be so good. i wished thiswasn't a dream...but if it was, hell...who wants to wake up. the bathroom was all tiled in white. then accented with red bowls and vases. red towels and red bottled products...etc.  
i loved it.  
i got in the large shower and i didn't notice that i was crying until i turned the water off. somehow, my mind had wondered to my family. all dead by now. i knew i'd have felt them somewhere during our journey through the island. but this life i was leading now, was far better than i had ever dared to dream.  
i had to accept the fact that i was where i was and i had to admit, i loved every part of the new me. so, getting dressed in some new clothes, i looked at myself in the mirror.  
i looked good. my hair was still wet, having decided to let it air dry. i wore yellow high heels..a black pencil-skirt and a matching black shirt. both of which were very form fitting. i rumagged through the closet. not knowing where everything was yet. and found a big belt...made of shining balck leather, i put around my waist, and ajusted it to fit under my breasts in an empire-waist style.  
feeling i was ready, i made my way to the next room. which was indeed Wesker's office.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

the office had dark hard-wood floors. a wall to wall floor to ceiling book case. in the middle of which was a flat screen TV. this was set to show four different CCTV images of various flaces throughout the mansion. the far wall was a glass wall. i went forward to lok down. seeing an open lab. Wesker was in a heated discussion with a scientist. proibably about something or other he had done not to the liking of the BOSS. "hah...one hot boss they had" i said to myself. i decided to make my way to the kitchen and see if there was anything to eat. if not, i'd just have to see if there was anything i could cook. Wesker would want something to eat. i had a hunch food was the last thing he'd remember he needed.

walking down to the kitchen was a fairly easy. not a living soul was outside that labouratory i had looked into earlier. and just as i had figured. there was no food prepared yet. so i looked through the cabinets. finding what i need, i set on cooking a simple burger and fries. i putt two burgers on one plate, filled another plate with fries. looking through the fridge on more time, i found some mayonase. and off i was, back to Wesker's office.

as i opened the door, i could hear talking. Wesker was on the phone. i just closed the door behind me and made my way to his gigantic he saw the food i'd brought, he hung up and laughed.  
"is that what the cook made today..?"  
"well, if by cook you mean me, then yes. i've been dying for a burger. so i thought i'd make you the same. so eat"  
putting both plates in front of him, and the bottle of mayo on the desk as well. i took my burgers and took a bite. i looked around for a chair but he soon got the hint and put his hand round my waist and pulled me to him. setting myself on his lap, i gave him his burger, and we both started eating.

xxxxxx  
Narration

silence enveloped the room. the sounds of food being eating could hardly be heard. the clicking of the TV monitor was heard from, time to time. Rose had her rested her back on his chest. one hand wrapped around had toned midsection, the other holding the hamburger. Wesker was at ease now. which was a far cry from what he'd been feeling before she entered the room. Leon and Chris were looking for her. that Kennedy person could not leave well enough alone. but he'd led them on a dead end trail thanks to his cunning employees. and Leon would soon be distracted by Claire. a reunion was in order.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

"you like?" i asked before taking my last bite.  
"i like" he responded while snaking his hand to my neather regions. i opened my legs to give him easier access. i leaned my head back, finding his ear and flicking it with my tongue. he pushed me up and i straightened up to kiss him. his lips hot under mine. his hands were moving down my back and stopped on my bottocks. he grabbed me quick and set me on his desk. i put my foot on the glass wall for support. Wesker's hands moving quicker while lifting my skirt and then taking my belt off and letting it fall to the ground with a thump. i ran my fingers through that dirty-blonde hair. loving what he'd turned me into, loving this life he was enabling me to live. i wanted to look in his eyes...so i pulled the glasses off without giving him a chance to stop me. i looked at him. cat-like eyes matching cat-like movements. having reached my pany line, and finding none, Wesker smiled at me. never leaving me eyes. i unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. then i rested my hands behind me on the desk." i did my part, i dont have any underwear. so you have to catch up and take your off"  
"why my dear...so blunt...." he slid his hands from my now exposed pussy, which had started to get wet from the teasing, down my legs and unto this hardened crotch. getting out of his black dress pants and boxers his memeber popped out to greet me.  
i took it in my hand and rubbed it gently. pulling gently for him to come nearer. i opened my legs a bit more and he positioned himself infront of me. sliding it up and down me womanhood...getting all of my wetness on his erection...he's finaslly had enough and pushed it inside me. i gasped at the sunned entry and wrapped my hands round his neck. it felt so good. i could feel his heavy breathing on my neck. resting his hand on the desk he pushed inside me. i couldn't think. i could hardly breath. my intire body was enveloped in this erotic form of affection.  
"oh god...harder...pls"  
at this i heard no response. no sigh or moan as a sign of pleasure at my verbal appreciation and plea. but soon enough, Wesker pulled out a rammed it in with such force that i swear the desk moved an inch. i moaned his name and he did again, and again.  
at this point i was probably getting a bit load...but who the hell cared. this was paradise. and i knew that he can't go on forever. he did a few quick and deep thrust, all of which making me moan.  
i pressed a bit harder with my leg against the glass wall. feeling an mind shattering orgasm coming.  
"oh...aaah..fuck" i bit my lip, sliding one hand down Wesker's back, leaving a red mark trailing my path downwards with my nails. i grabbed onto his ass, feeling how firm it was underneath my soft hand. feeling him going in and out of me.  
Falling short of breath, Wesker pulled out, making me let out a small noise in protest. i got down to my knees and started to lick his balls. he was steady on his feet. a drop of sweet sweat trickling down his brow. i ran my hands over his chest. feeling each muscle. then i licked the tip of his cock. pink and slightly reddish from all the friction.  
i liked it from tip to base. then put it in my mouth as far as i could, making Wesker moan. i looked up at him, finding him with his hands on the edge of the desk with his eyes closed. trying to steady his breath..  
"cum for me baby" my voice sounded cool and sensual...breathing heavy i stopped sucking and started sliding my hand up and down his shaft. i grabbed a bit tighter and quickened my motions. i could see him brace himself for what was to come next. i bent my head down and licked the tip of his cock a few times when i heard God's name being mention above me. i put his member in my mouth and there it was. hot liquid pleasure running down my throat. i kept jerking for a few seconds, making sure i had all his juices in my mouth.


	15. Chapter 16

chapter 16

i was making my way to Wesker's office, as usual. a cup of steaming black coffee, with one sugar cube, and two pieces of buttered toast put neatly into a plate and set on the tray. i balanced them as i opened the door and set them on his desk. Wesker was already up and running. making notes while talking on the phone.  
"i don't believe that you have fully understood the gravity of this situation.......well Dr Kirby i just might have to send one my own to get me what i want......" this pause lasted for a few seconds too long. i could see that Wesker was loosing his patience. He sipped some of the coffe i'd made him and motioned for me to sit down. i took a bite out his toast and went to look down at the lab beneath us. they had some body on a metal table. tubes all over his body, needles piercing its flesh. i could just make out the features of male organs between its legs. must be a boy, i thought to myself.  
Wesker's cold voice interrupted my thoughts..."Dr Kirby, i will fax you the neccessary information about the person i will be sending over. i don't have to tell YOU about the effects of that infection. do what you must to stay alive. i don't want my employee to find you dead."  
with that, he hung up the phone. sometimes i thought about how the people at the other end of that phone felt after a conversation with Wesker. he wasn't one to mess with. but luckily...i've found a permanent place on his not-so-bad side.  
"so...who are you gonna send on this trip?"  
"i don't know Rose dear...i haven't even had my coffee yet. sit down and stay quiet for a while. i need to think"  
i knew better then to piss him off, but i just couldn't help myself.  
"it's been two weeks Wesker. two weeks of getting you breakfast, training downstairs in that little room you call a gym..."  
"hey...i told you that you don't need a gym, i had to arrange something fast so i could shut you up" he said this with uttmost seriousness.  
"i know, i thank you for that, but i need to get out. and..i want to go on this mission type..thing"  
he just stared at me. i could still feel those tiger eyes burning through me through those dark shades he always wore. he wasn't usually this serious with me, but asking for a job from Wesker brought out the worst in him...or should i say that best, i couldn't decide.  
"you know that i can't be easy on you, if you do this, and fail. and besides, this is no easy mission. by anyones standards. and you're still new at all of this."  
"no. i'm not. brief me on what i need to know. show me what i'd have to use. and ship me off."  
i looked him staight in the eyes, and standing strong and telling him what i want always made him remember how i came to be this way. his shoulders relaxed a little and he let his hands drop to his desk.  
"come here..." he pushed his chair a few centimetres away from the edge of the desk and i could just feel his hands on me.  
the office had become our place now. when my bedroom was too far away for that moment, he would take me here. and i didn't mind. i liked to make him happy.  
i sat on his lap as i had done many times before. i put my hand round his neck and handed him a piece of toast. his fingers tore a piece and put it against my lips, i opened my mouth and leaded in gently, after putting the food in my mouth, i closed my lips gently on his fingers and leaned back into position. he gave me a weak smile.  
"i don't want you to go Rose"  
"i'm just gonna go and get you what you need. "  
i gave him a knowing look. there was no need for an explaination from him. i knew it was about some sample or other. and i liked the feeling of guns in my hand. and i had gotten better. faster and more agile. i needed to test out my knewly aquired skills in the field.  
"very well then. take this" giving me a brown-paper file with various papers in it."this is all you need to know"  
"any special tip you can give your faithful servant?" i said with a giggle, already reading through the masses of words on the first page.  
"you're my employee now. Agent....huh, never thought of you as an agent"  
"i prefer the word spy, but whatever,"my mind was racing with this newly processed information. i could just imagine myself infiltrating a secured building and getting this sample Wesker needed. which reminded me..  
"is this sample in a tube or an incubator?"  
"does it matter?"  
"well, the hell it does! if it's in a glass tube, i can just put it in a purse. if it's in an incubator...well, it's most probably a mutation of some sort. therefore, i'd have to go prepared to fight it and take live samples"  
at this he laughed. "do you even know how to retrieve a sample from living tissue?"  
i looked at him quizzically.."well, just a bit of blood will do right? that's what they do in the movies?"  
then we both laughed..."yes, a blood sample will do in that case. but all you need to get me AGENT is a tube filled with blue liquid on top, and the bottom part will have a violet color."  
"ok, so, when can i go?"  
"right now if you must" his tone mixed with sadness and excitement. i knew he wanted me here. but i had to prove to him that it was worth keeping me around.  
"ok, so let's get out of here and send me off mister" i jumped up and pulled him out of his chair.  
we went to my bedroom so i could change. while he layed down on my bed i went and decided to wear a pair of skin tight black pants and before i chose a shirt i went to Wesker.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V.  
i couldn't quite decide if i liked the effect of her leaving on this mission had on me or not. i tried to lay down for a second, clear my head. then she came out of her closet, clad in a body hugging black pant. it was like a second skin on her. comfortable matching black leather shoes, just a slight heel of course, and a bra. black lace bra with a red ribbon design on the end. she put her hands on her hips, tilted her head to one side and spoke.  
"is it going to be hot where i'm going? better yet, where AM i going?"  
i had to get myself together, mustn't let her know she had more power over my emotions than anyone alive, or dead. so i had to be calm and cold.  
"its going to be cold, so dress warmly. and the place where you're going doesn't have name, but just for your information, you'll most likely get frost bite if you go with just what you have on."

a few more minutes past, and i decided to let her dress in piece and go get all the gadgets she'll need from my office. on my return to her room, i found her ready and reading through the map from the file i'd given her earlier. she'd put on a black turtle neck sweater, very form-fitting. and a very dark brown wool jacket with fur trimming round the neck. she's traded in her black leather shoes with flat brown boots. she looked great, as always.  
when she noticed me standing in front of her she looked up and smiled, and it me catch my breath. she looked so young and fragile...and she WAS innoccent of this whole damned mess. but she was doing everything she can to stay in a situation which others would call hell...but for Rose, this seemed heavenly.  
"you'll need these." handing her a few pieces of technology.  
"the ear piece if a phone which connects you only to me. just press the one button there is to call me, the same, of course, to hand up." with that, she put it in her ear, and let her golden hair flow over her ears and hide it.  
"that watch has a tracker in it, and yes, i'll know if you take it off,"i couldn't stop a smirk from coming to my lips, and she just smiled and put it on.  
"also, that watch has an emergency button. if you push the glass face-plate three times in a fast rythmic manner i will recieve a distress signal from you on the screen in my office and my personal computer. so i'll know if you need me"  
with those last six words, i mentally made a note to kick myself after this. she had to be aware of the danger, and telling her that i'll come when she beckons me was definitly not the way to go. but i continued.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

i smiled at that, but he was to caught up in his own thoughts to notice.  
he continued after he composed himself," the next, is a very useful little piece of equipment."  
i looked down at the piece of metal he had given me. it was like a little TV romote control, but with just three buttons. all of which where black, vertically alined.  
"it's a device which gives an electric shock to the person or thing you point it towards. and this IS important, as this serves also as a key for electronically locked doors."  
and with that last bit of information, i was ready.


	16. Chapter 17

chapter 17

i had just landed on this island. i looked around to get a feel for where i was. Wesker had been right, it was cold. my breath could be seen with every puff of air i let out of my mouth. i rubbed my hands together for warmth and set out for the building infornt of me. from what i could see, there was nothing left alive.  
i could see miles of abandoned land surrounding these three buildings. not much to get lost in really. standing next to to the first block of concrete, i took out my GPS system and looked at my electronical map, thanks to Wesker, and found the lab marked Ex-22. the sample should be there, but with my knowledge of the Resident Evil games, nothing was ever where is was supposed to be. i inspected the buildings on my map. these blocks where named BD-A,BD-B,BD-C. very original, i tought to myself. the lab i needed to get into was BD-B, and make my way to Ex-22.  
"what is it with the initials...i just dont get it" i said to myself. saying these names aloud would sound like a forgotten cryptic language. looking at my watch marked 5pm. it was already getting dark. i had to get going. after the sample, i had to search for the doc. "might be valuable as a living tissue sample",Wesker'd said. i was just hoping that Dr Kirby wouldn't put up too much of a fight. i had to do good on this mission.  
i noticed that the front door was locked, obviously. wouldn't want the place to get broken into by some drunk polar bears, i thought venomously. i took a few steps back and looked up, noticing an open window on the second floor of this three story building. backing away a bit more, a took a deep breath and took a few quick stides and jumped up and caught the ledge of the first story window. i did my best to get up quickly and with one hand on the top of the window frame and my feet firmly on the ledge, i stretched my left arm and caught the base of the open window above me.  
silently thanking Wesker for the free time he'd given me back at the masion, i put my training into action and lifted my right leg up next to my right hand and pushed, simultainiously(sp?) pulling myself up with my left hand. and what do you know, finally, i made it in. looking back down to where i'd managed to climb, i rubbed my hands as if dusting them. i felt glorious. this moment was short-lived as i spotted a helicopter in the distance. it was all black, with BAU in bold white letters on its side.  
"oh fuck...not here too" i could just see his face now. filled with surprise and confusion. i was wondering if Wesker knew about this sudden addition of bodies to the island when it hit me..."of course he knows...that's why he was reluctant to send me here"  
so there i was, talking to myself when i realzied i had to shirt my firm ass in gear and get the sample. that was my main objective. and as an after thought i lifted my hand to my ear and pressed the tiny button which would connect me to my maker.  
at the sound of the click,"houston, we have a problem." i said in mock-seriousness.  
i could see him smirking, light sparkling in those eyes, hidden behind black glass, hands crossed and leaning back on his office chair."what is it Agent?" his voice nothing short of ice, fighting to give this conversation a business tone.  
"i got company comin', with the words BAU scralled on it. you know anything i should?"  
"no. just get what i need and call for the chopper." and the connection was cut. i shrugged..knowing him well enough not to take it to heart.  
i took one final glance at the BAU 'copter and saw that it was already leaving. just one person had been left here. and eventhough my vision couldn't confirm my gut feeling, i would bet it was Kennedy making his way to my building.

i rummaged through glass cuboards and looked in every single metal desk there was in this damned Ex-22. but stacks of papers and half-filled viles was all i could get my hands on. i finally gave up hope that the sample was here. when one lone box caught my eye. it was the only thing here made of wood. it looked like a container of some sort, it was the size of an A4 paper. i opened it and to my surprise, there was the sample. contained in a clear glass test-tube. beneath it was a ten page detailed report on the contents.  
i put both in my bag and headed off to look for the doc.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V.

there he stood,composed and cold. hands together before his face.  
it was just a matter of time before they ran into eachother. and i would bet it would be soon rather than later. i was starting to second guess my decision in letting her go. i'm don't trust her with that Leon character. but like i'd said before, him and i, we did have score to settle. and if she chose to help me instead of the hero, i'd call it even.

xxxxxx  
Leon's P.O.V

the fact that i had to get Dr Kirby back to the BAU was all i had in my mind. i needed to get out of here as quickly as i could. i didn't trust Wesker or White Umbrella, and this place had eery written all over it. not a sound...not a soul...yet. and everything was immaculate. no sign of the experiments-gone-horribly-wrong factor. which was the reason why the BAU had sent me to get Dr Kirby. if the doctor was still alive. anyway, Dr Kirby had a tracking device to be located and evacuated quickly. it was a lucky strike to get that emergency call from the doctor. apparently, Wesker was sending someone after the doc. too, and the idea of facing Wesker after the experiments' escape drove the doctor right into our arms.  
i was too way off in thought when i bumbed into a someone. "fuck" i said in surpise.  
looking up, i saw Rose straightening up and then smiling. "fuck you too.."she said in that innoccent voice which was such a contrast to what i knew she was.  
my eyes looked at her, and proccessed everything to my brain....which was doing summersalts at seeing her again after all this time.  
golden-hair flowing past her shoulders. face flushed from god-knows-what she'd been up to before now. lips slightly parted and with eyes a blue-grey, mimicking a cloady day. brown jacket and a black shirt. and an accessory i had not expected, a stand of simple daimond necklace around her neck. but my eyes kept drifting downwards. tight black leather pants and a holster 'round both her tighs. a small black bag slung behind her back. and conmfy looking brown boots. gorgious as i remember.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V.

i had to get going, as much as i wanted to catch up.  
"gotta go Leon. say hello to everyone for me." i hurried past him, hoping to get away quickly.  
i felt a hand on my arm and he turned me to face him.  
"Wesker sent YOU? i don't believe this."  
"it's been two weeks...i needed some on-the-field training"i said with a humourous tone. i wasn't one to be serious.  
but Leon oozed seriousness. "your coming with me. and don't fight me, 'cause i WILL take you with me, one way or another"  
at this, i decided to humour him.  
"oh dear god...where are you taking me Mr Kennedy?" i said in a fake-distress.  
when i got no answer i stopped infront of him and played dumb.  
"where are we going Leon? just tell me ok?" i looked in his eyes. those baby-blues looking hurt still from the sudden realisation that i was still by Wesker's side.  
"i have to get a scientist back to the BAU."  
"why?"  
"well, she called us in need of emergency evacuation. Dr Kirby was head of this facility, but like everything else that Wesker or White Umbrella touches, it got ugly and now she wants out."  
"hey hey...i still look good don't i?" i asked jokingly. Leon was about to say something when i realized that he was looking for Dr Kirby, like me....and that the doctor was a SHE. oh yeah....this just got a bit easier.  
"how are you going to find this Dr Kirby? if she's still alive anyway."  
"she's alive...and in her office on the next floor. i just checked my tracker."  
oh yes, this had gotten fairly easy. and after just fourty-five minutes on this icy island...i was almost done.


	17. Chapter 18

chap 18

i pressed the button of the device in my ear, hoping Wesker will understand this.  
i heard the tell-tale click and began my call.  
"so, Leon, as soon as we get the Dr Kirby, we can get out of here right? i mean...in about half an hour...we could be in a helicopter back home."  
"yeah...but i have to call the BAU when i get my hands on the doctor. then we have to wait a while."  
"sure...but i have a feeling a chopper will be here in precisly half an hour."  
Leon was looking confused as we made our way up the stairs to Dr Kirby's office.  
"why'd you say that?"  
smiling to myself, i heard Wesker's pleased voice in my ear...wishing i could feel his breath on my skin."message clear love."  
when the connection was dropped, i said..."well, just made call on it, that's all...just guessing"

reaching our destination, we found the the woman on the floor, barely breathing. i knelt beside her. looking for some kine of ID. finding her ID card for this facility in her white jacket pocket. this was indeed Dr Kirby. maybe in her late thirties. shaggy brown hair. very thin, amlost sick-looking. face suncken in from all the work she must have been doing. and she had three viles of the same content i had come here for. i helped the woman to the couch. and Leon saw them fall from her hand. picking up two of the viles which had fallen, he must have known of their importance to someone who worked for Wesker and held them tight, but didn't hide them from my vision.  
"what's that? we need to get Dr Kirby out of here. this was way too easy."  
"don't play stupid with me. i know better. you're after this arn't you"  
"no...in fact...let me prove it." i took them from his hands and threw them to the floor. the liquid burning through the carpet like acid. relfief flooded Leon's delicate features. it pained me a little to know i couldn't be with him. but i knew i'd get fed up being with a hero after a while. besides, fairytales were make-believe.  
he walked over to me and when he was just mere inches away, he put a hand behind my head and kissed me. one long lingering kiss. making time stop, skin crawl and just so totally sweet that i had to pull away.  
"let's get going Leon." he nodded.

when we reached the first floor, the stairs werelocked by and electronic lock. Leon was holding onto the slightly out-of-it Dr Kirby. i pulled out my shocker gadget and turned it on and put it against the lock, and at the feeling of the electrical surge, the locks opened and the dood swung open. we were greeted with a long corridor filled with papers and broken glass. blood staining the glass walls. the rooms on the sides of the corridor had several surprising features. the glass walls for one. then there were the people in an advanced stage of decay, still walking and stumbling around in these locked labs.  
i heard Leon casp and start to speak.  
"that's why everything's so quite outside. they locked everyone on the first floor before they were infected."  
"how'd you figure that Shurlock?" i said, grabbing the doctor from under one arm and leaning her on my shoulder.  
"these are all signs of struggle. and besides...Dr Kirby said something about having to contain the others before mutation."  
a few steps ahead i noticed a piece of decaying flesh from one of the creatures locked in the last lab. which was next to the front door. we were so close. but i had to get another sample...these zombies looked stronger somehow. i put the doctor against the wall and knelt down, as if to check some papers. i took out an empty siringe i'd taken with me, just in case. and took a blood sample. if you could call it that. the liquid which came out of this piece of flesh was a putrid green-reddish kind of color. i put it in my bag, got Dr Kirby and i unlocked the door via the electrical shock device.  
once we were out, Leon made his call to the BAU.  
"...yes, i found a survivor...Dr Kirby seems to be under somekind of unknown influence. like she's drugged. may be a side-effect of the outbreak though.....get here as soon as you can..."  
while he was talking, i saw my chopper coming towards the island.  
i smirked and looked at Leon. "that was quick man. they must really love you at the BAU."  
he had hung up and looked confused. both of us knew it couldn't be them.  
"someone else is coming...that's not for me."  
"i know..." i drop the doc. and pull my gun up to his chest.

the helicopter lands behind me making a gust of wind and making a shiver creep up on us. Leon's hardened face pricks my heart and makes me almost not want to go. someone from the chopper comes and takes Dr Kirby. i look at him for just a second and notice the AW sign on his jacket. i smile at Leon.  
"everything worked out huh? the doctor's safe. and we got to meet one more time."  
then the look on his face surprised me. half a smirk crept to his lips,"you're unbelievable....but with you working for Wesker and all...i guess i can safely say we will meet again."  
"so cliche`..but i hope it's true." i lower my gun and walk over to him. knowing full well he could attack me, i leaned in to his ear. "you still have a time-stopping kiss."


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

it was a beautiful night. not a cloud in sight, the stars so bright and near, i was tempted to reach out and see if I could get one. Dr Kirby was getting restless in back of the chopper. the virus had finally gotten hold of her bodily functions. she was groaning and banging her hands sometimes on the cockpit door. I knew I'd done pretty good. and all in less than three hours. i was proud of myself. even though not much action had taken place. but hey, this was no game. no bosses to fight at the end of each level. THANK GOD FOR THAT, at least. but still....the T-virus had been modified. the zombies were more resistant to decaying. and they seemed to be more alert of their immediate environment. i could still run circles around them. but they were getting better. No doubt in mind that Wesker would love having Dr Kirby alive. i guess more tests can be done if it was actually live tissue, whatever that meant. and having been able to get two samples of my objective, would undoubtly please him, which in turn, would please me.

arriving at the mansion i quickly gave my orders to the waiting staff. two scientists were waiting the helipad.  
"Dr Kirby is in the back. take her straight to the lab you are currently using. make sure her restraints are reinforced. she is getting stronger. and don't start anything without Wesker being present. i'll notify him shortly. thanks guys"  
the last two words being uttered with a sly smile. i couldn't wait to see Wesker, and i was damned if a cared if it showed or not.  
i jogged to his office. and opened the door quickly. and there he was. typing away on his laptop. he looked up, a hard expression on his face. but confrontations could wait. i wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to her him say he was proud of me for coming back so soon, and with more than he'd expected. but he said nothing.  
i walked over to him, a smile on my lips, X rated thoughts in my head. but i had to keep them in check for now. i knew he'd want to go see Dr Kirby.  
"i got everything, with a bit to spare. the doc. is downstairs in the lab. i got two samples...here"i put them on his desk, "and if i may say so myself, i got this down in record time. i deserve a kiss" i leaned down quickly and stole a kiss from his closed mouth. i kept my lips on his. and kissed him one more time. then licked his lips ever so softly, then more demanding. putting my hands round his face i bite his lip and licked it fast. i felt his body relax, as if letting out a sigh. he opened his mouth and we kissed for a moment. but he pushed me away with such force that i almost feel back. my confusion must have shown on my face. Because he started talking.  
"i have some business to take care of. samples have to be tested, and i need to take care of Dr Kirby too. so just keep out of my way." and stormed off. it was the first time he'd talked to me that way and left me hanging. i went over to his laptop, which for some reason, he'd left open. and i saw that he had a video tab opened. i pressed play, and there i was, with Leon. he'd seen the kiss, and the sexual tension between me and Leon was obvious. the cell-phone chipped in my ear-piece had a CCTV camera in it too. i took it off and looked it over. in my little mic piece it had a lense, which i had failed to notice before. luckily, there was no audio. which i knew of anyway.  
best to let him cool off. this will blow over, i hoped.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

"Sir, not to bother you, but you've been down here almost every minute for the past three days. is there anything i need to worry about?"  
Wesker looked over to the was just a scientist who was under his employ. he didn't even care to answer, but the look on the man's face made him talk. he needed to get him off his back, before he vented out his frustration on him.  
"nothing to worry about. just needed some hand's on time with some samples and setting some records straight. i have a right to know what you people are doing in my own labs." his icy tone did not go unnoticed, for the man left his side with his tail between his legs.  
then one of his best came next to him. Wesker did not care in calling him by his name. but he could feel him coming a mile away.  
"Wesker, may i ask you who the girl that's been here is? she's been wandering around the mansion relentlessly for the past few days"  
at this, Wesker smiled, "i know. and she's just a new up-and-coming spy i hired recently. she can be trusted."  
"i didn't doubt it for a second Wesker. but the others, on their time off, they've been distracted. "the middle-aged doctor looked down, then continued ,"she is very comfortable in her own skin, and shows it off quiet a bit. and i am becoming concerned of her unruly strength sir. we've seen her train. we...i mean, i am becoming concerned that if she becomes our enemy, we may not have what it would take to stop her..."  
Wesker's look cut him off. "she will not..and hear me well, will not become MY enemy. if worse comes to worse...i will handle it personally." the elder man nodded and was about to hed off. when the wooden door next to them burts open, and there she was, clad in her pink lace bra, and pink and black bottoms with a black silk dressing gown which only went down to mid-tigh. she held two revolver in her hands.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

"get down now" and with that...a red-faced young man in a white lab coat appeared and shouted to Wesker  
"Sir, two specimens from the Nemesis project got loose. and are headed this way. and then blocks of concrete went flying. hitting several white-coated men. but no one yelled and no chaos ensued. i stepped forward and aimed at the newly made hole in the wall. now by Wesker's side, i took a side glance at him, knowing full well that this was my chance to impress him and make him forgive me. it had been two days of nothing. no talking, no seeing, i had not even seen his shadow. and it was just by pure luck that i happened to be in his office and saw the mutants over-power the scientists in the lab below. and i felt them raging for Wesker.

"now's your chance. show me what you've got" i smirked and at the first sight of the huge over-grown human i ran at him, picked up a broken iron rob and stabbed the creature and shot three bullets into his head. fall down i saw that they were naked. their bodies no longer recognisable from their previous lives. a pinge of hurt came from my heart. but it quickly subsided as the adrenaline took over and i shot at it again when i saw the other one coming for me. taking my aim i saw lunged back by the one beneath me. using it's last bit of strength to throw me off. knowing the first one was dead i pushed on a sideward's-thrown table in mid-fall and fell on my feet. without a second to loose, i knew this was taking too long. i had to get this one down quickly. the Nemesis mutants was taking the iron rod from the body of the newly departed test subject. the started shooting while walking to him. and when i was near enough i threw him a few kicks in the abdomen gave him one quick blow to the temple with my right and shot him between the eyes with my left. giving the closeness of our bodies, blood was splattered over me. his falling form pulling the iron rod away from me. i could feel my strength leave me. but i had to make my way to Wesker. it had been taken care of.  
when i neared him, i smiled, but his face was flushed, people in lab coats filled the room, looking at me.  
"oh God. " Wesker's voice sounded far away. my vision was blurring.  
i could hear other voices all around me. it was now that the scientists began to hurry about. i could see Wesker bark orders at them. some were getting a stretcher type of table. others coming over to me, i pushed them off. noticing i was not as strong as i had been just a few seconds ago.  
i reached Wesker, the mere steps i had done had made me sweat. looking up at him i tried to talk.  
"what's wrong? Wesker, i...."  
with that i fell on him, unconsciously (sp?) i reached for my sides, hot blood oozing from my body. with a look of horror, i saw what had caused Wesker to panic. the piece of iron had cut right threw me. i now had a hole on the left side my stomach. flesh freshly thorn and blood staining the both of us.  
"you can fix me right?" i told him, loving the way his eyes were filled with concern about me. i trusted him. but i had to say one more thing, just in case he couldn't.  
he picked me up, taking my over into another lab near by. i couldn't see now. only darkness. i noticed my eyes had closed, and i didn't have enough energy to open them. i started talking.  
"i wasn't showing off Wesker. they were coming for you....i felt you were distracted. i had to.." i couldn't finish but the look in his eyes told me he knew what i meant.  
the coldness of the metal lab table did nothing to me. i was going numb. as i was drifting off into the darkness i felt enveloping me i could just make out the soft lips and tingle of Wesker's kiss.


	19. Chapter 20

chapter 20**  
**  
i awoke to a cold white room. tubes and monitors all around me. i looked down at myself.. and saw i was wearing the same clothes, stained with blood, most of it my own. i reached for my neck, remembering i had been wearing the necklace Wesker had given me. and it was there. in it's rightful place around my neck.  
a man of around 53 years old came into the room just as i was about to get up.  
"hold on dear. don't want to over exhort yourself now." looking him up and down i recognised him as one of Wesker's most trusted employees. i smiled at him and just as i was about to ask of the whereabouts of my secret lover, he entered the room. he was probably shocked at seeing up already, even though i didn't know how long it had been since the great mutant battle. i smiled just at the thought. i had fought well. just like in the games. my smile must have gotten bigger because Wesker ordered him to get him my files.  
"wipe that stupid smile off your face."  
his tone cut threw me. i shivered and got up. "nice to see you too" i said, each word showing the sadness i now felt at this unclimactic moment. "how long was i out for?"  
he regained his cold demeanour. talking in a business-like tone. "it has only been a couple of hours..."  
"so you DID fix me." remembering my own uttered words to him in my injured state. i smiled at him and touched his face.  
"i even miss you in my sleep you know. why are you so cold towards me. i did my best, i know it was foolish of me to get hurt by such a low-level experiment. i underestimated them....i just wanted to win you over so much..." my lips were silenced by his. he pulled my hips towards his pelvis. i could feel how much he'd missed me. i wrapped my arms around his neck.  
things were getting hot. i felt so much better now. i opened my eyes slightly and saw a single tear rolling down his cheek. i stopped the kiss with the intention of getting an explanation but the urgent tones in his voice distracted me.  
"not here.." and the lifted me up bridal-style. when leaving the white room, Wesker took a right and went through the next door. i soon realized that this was his room. that was why he came in the room i was in so quickly after i'd woken up, he'd felt me.  
it was decorated like my room, only the tones were darker. all the lights dimmed to a mere glimmer. he put me down on the bed and took his glasses off. his eyes gleaming like a fierce predator. i took off my blood-soaked gown and threw it on the floor somewhere. he was down to his pants. those tight black pants, showing his bulge so flatteringly.  
i licked my lips and looked up at him. i pulled on his pants and he knelt in front of me.  
"why so lustful Rose?"  
i got so confused then. i thought that was what he wanted.  
"i...well...don't you like it?"  
"i don't like IT. i like you. and after the scare you gave me last night, i wanted to make it clear."  
i didn't know what to say to that. it was so not like him.  
"so that's why you fixed me so quickly...." i said, trying to make light of the serious situation.  
"you fixed yourself. i turned for just one second to get to some medical supplies frmo a cabinet and when i turned to you. your body was healing itself. it was amazing. living tissue reaching out for its other half. skin growing until nothing but i scar remained.." i looked down to my stomache, and sure enough, there was a tiny shadow of the deep injury that had been inflicted upon me. i traced my fingers on it. still so fresh under my touch.  
"you're amazing" he whispered in my ear. his voice making me shiver.  
"you know what effect you have on me...so why do you keep on entertaining that Leon character?"  
i was taken aback at the sudden change in subject. i blinked a few times, gaining slow control over my senses.  
"he likes me...i used that to get you one more sample. no harm no foul right?"  
"wrong my dear."  
that simple statement echoing in my mind. he was jealous and it started a small feeling of fear inside me. Wesker liked having control. and it was still a mystery why he let me get away with the things he did.  
then, i said something that was the truth he didn't want to be said.  
"we both know the BAU send their finest on these missions. and for them to send Leon says it all. and i hope you don't get me wrong, but i'm glad that he trusts me still. you know that whatever i do when i'm not with you is FOR you Wesker."  
a long silence followed. i knew he was worried about Leon getting too close to me. but he will understand me and learn to trust me with everything in time. i leaned in and kissed him. remembering his touch. those hot animalistic moments we had shared. my body aching for those sensations, yet longing for a gentle approach this time.  
i ran my fingers through his hair. letting my hand fall to his hard features...feeling a wet trail over his cheeks where a tear had just left behind.  
"don't you believe that i am here to stay Wesker?"  
"you just make me feel so furious sometimes. and yet, i am so proud of you. i know you are using Kennedy. but deep down, i feel that you have some feelings for him that you haven't admitted to."  
"let's just stop here for now. all i want if to feel you close to me....."letting out a small throaty breath in his ear,"or ontop of me....which ever way you prefer" he got the hint and a serious expression adorned his sly face.  
he got up, and out of his pants and went to get something out of the bedside table.  
dangling two pairs of hand cuffs in one hand he laughed and said...  
"you've been quiet a bad girl Rose dear. and this is what happens to bad girls"

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

getting Leon off my mind was fairly easy. with Rose back in top form so quickly filled me pride. she had become one marvellous G-virus specimen. but it was more, and we both knew it. i was falling for her. and i was doing nothing to stop it.  
it had been a long time since someone stole my heart with such ferocity and in so little time. and i was damned if i was going to loose it now.  
getting my mind back to her, i took her hand and chained her to one of the bed posts. then, making my way to the other side, i heard her giggle. which made me smile. this was going to be fun.  
i chained her other hand too and snacked a small silver chain on the left bedpost next to used hand cuff.  
there is the key on this chain...whenever you want, just use it."  
i got on the bed and took my boxers off and stopped at the sound of her voice.  
"i can't....reach it" she was trying to get the key already...playfully though.  
"of course it won't be that easy dear. you know me better than that." and with one smooth motion, i pulled at her bra and the thing material gave way, and her bountiful breast came free, revealing pink erect nipples, begging for my attention. i leaned over to the my side table, opening my small hidden minibar. i took out a miniature bottle of champagne and a small glass filled with ice cubes. i took two ice cubes in one hand and ran them over her neck, making a tiny sound when the ice hit the necklace. Rose's eyes were closed tightly now. she was letting out breaths in gasps. the ice cold on her warm skin, leaving a wet trail over her neck and shoulders.  
i reached her breasts now. arching her back she let out a small moan.. "oh god...." with my other hand, i started to touch her wet clit. Spreading her legs apart, i could see her shaven pussy. not one hair on her body. i could feel my erection was rock hard. and it was begging for some action.


	20. Chapter 21

chapter 21  
Rose's P.O.V

his fingers where doing magic on my body. icy sensations on my upper body, and with his other hand he was spreading fire through my sex. my senses up on cloud nine. i let out a deep moan at my first orgasm. Wesker rubbed hard on my pussy, making me moan and gasp while pushing up against his hand. i opened my eyes to the sight of his opening the bottle of champagne with his teeth. it made a slight `pop`. he positioned himself between me legs and i braced myself for the wonderful sensations of his hard member inside me. he took a swig from the bottle, leaned over and poured down a bit in my mouth. i licked my lips and then saw him tilt the bottle between my legs. the cool liquid pouring over my hot pussy lips. he went up and let the liquid fall on my breasts and down my stomach. he one more hearty swig from the bottle and smiled at me. then he bent down and licked and sucked both my breasts until i saw heaven. i moan out his name with such abandon that it echoed in the room.  
"oh god this feels....ah....so good"  
Wesker was going down to my stomach, licking the cold colored liquid from my burning flesh. my body shuddering beneath him...my pussy begging him to enter and give me what only he could.  
"this is torture" i said, finally catching my breath.  
at this he stopped, making my let out an moan of protest.  
"that's because you've been a bad girl my dear"

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V  
finally, i had total control over her body. looking down at her wet shining figure in the dark i felt more sexually aroused then i ever had before. she made me like who i had become. she loved being a mutation of sorts. and she liked me being who i was. never afraid of my abnormal eyes, or a my raging temper. never one to get offended if i yell. and she can hold her own, even against me. she was becoming just as bad as me, and i loved it.  
i bent down to her aching mound. went with the champagne and her own flowing juices. i stuck my tongue out and teased her clit until she was screaming my name. then i sucked and licked until i couldn't taste the champagne anymore. i fingered her for a few more seconds, enjoying her torture until even i couldn't take it anymore.  
i positioned myself on top of her and slowly entered her. then we both let out a pleasure filled sigh. i slowly pushed in and pulled out. getting in the rhythm we made love. the lust filled emotions giving way to a strange feeling. a need to make her mine. not just sex or power and control. but love...i wanted her to know that i had meant it when i said that i like HER, not just the lust filled nights we shared. i pulled at both handcuffs and broke them, she didn't miss a beat and put her hand on my back. the coldness of the metal on my skin making me jump a bit. she was breathing on my neck, slowly biting me and licking my ear. she always understood what i wanted from her. after a few blissful minutes i was ready to cum, and i wanted her mouth on it while i let out all that i had in me. i got on my knees on the bed and pulled at her hand, she bent down and started sucking my throbbing erection. i could see her tight ass in the air. her body covered in a mixture of liquids.  
i ran my hand up and down her spine, holding onto her hair with the other. i came with a moan..my fumbled breaths making out her name.  
i fell on the bed, an alien feeling inside my heart. which in itself, was strange enough, for i had not felt the beating of my own heart in a long time. disturbing my thoughts was the sight before me. Rose going down on my once more, but i could see she had something in her mouth already. when my still pumping dick got in her mouth, an icy shiver ran up my whole body. i could feel an ice cube touching my hot erection. she was bobbing her head, the ice hitting random parts of my dick giving my a glorious feeling. i could feel myself ready for another go. but then she got the ice out of her mouth and put it in her hand and started rubbing my balls with ice cube in her palm. she started jerking me off with the other.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

"god..i'm cumming"  
I smiled at his shivering form. his dick had gotten so hard i was tempted to straddle him, but i wanted to make him cum just one more time. the ice cube had become a mere speck in my hand. Wesker was burning up.  
"...huh...Rose"  
i quickly put it in my mouth, all the while massaging his balls with my now cold hand. i felt his hand on my head..and then he was cumming again. i swallowed it all. loving the fact that i had made him cum twice in such a short time. life with Albert Wesker was far better than i could have imagined.

i was next to his still and silent form now. both of our breaths had steadied.  
"i want you to be mine."  
i looked at him with a smile on my face and stopped a laugh.  
i knew he was being serious. i turned to him and put my head on his chest. i could only say what he already knew. i knew was fishing for confirmation. him seeing that kiss between me and Leon had made him doubt me. i knew.  
"i am yours Wesker." i pulled on his chin childishly. kissing his lips.  
"i'm serious...i don't want you get close with any of the former S.T.A.R.S....or Leon"  
"especially Leon, you mean." i couldn't a frown going to my lips. i had to fix this thing between Wesker and the others. at the very least, i had to make Wesker understand that i had to be on their good side. but then again, he will understand that soon enough. he was smart, he'd get it.  
i heard a phone ring from somewhere and then i heard Wesker talking. then he turned to me with a big foolish grin on his face.  
"Rose?"  
"yeees?" i knew something was up. i couldn't help but get excited.  
"i need you to get something for me. and you have to get it from Leon."  
"now, wait a minute...didn't you just get all huffy about a kiss, now you're sending me specifically after HIM. i don't understand?"  
a concerned look shadowed his eyes. he reached for his glasses but i grabbed his hands.  
"i think we've reached a point where you can talk to me without them, don't you?"

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

she looked so beautiful in the dark. and i suddenly felt that she'd always come back to me. and if in the end of the day she was mine, then i could close my eyes to a few indecent proposals every now and then. especially if it meant getting my hands on two very important documents which were now, in this very moment, in Leon S. Kennedy's hands.  
finally i spoke my thoughts.  
"if you always come back to me, i can take anything....Leon has two files in his apartment. i need you to get them for me. they contain the details on the BAU's finest. and some rookies'. they are changing the BAU software, and one of Leon's friends in the BAU office gave them to him so he could contact them one by one and get them to attend an emergency meeting..."  
"why him? i mean, couldn't they call them?"  
"yes, but they're lazy. everything is powered by the same electrical generator, even the phones. and they got Leon to do it a favour. anyway, go to Leon. he's been looking for you. my driver will take you. use your womanly gifts as leverage. i am sure you can persuade him to trust you in his home."  
"ok ok. let's not get into the details. i know. i'll get the files and get the hell out...but why do you need their contact info?"  
"i need someone on the action field from the BAU to be on my payroll. and now that you're working for me. this is what you have to expect."  
i started to get up and put on my dressing gown...looking back at him, still on the bed.  
"yes sir. consider it done"


	21. Chapter 22

chapter 22

i knocked on his door, knowing full well, that this was a free pass i had not been expecting. no ear piece, no cameras. no nothing. i had one night off to do as i wish. although i knew that i couldn't live without Wesker, now that i'd gotten a taste to life with him, i also knew that Leon was that little treat you always got a spanking for having. but no one has to know of what will happen here.  
after several minutes at the door, i picked his lock and went inside. i found his backpack on a coffee table and took the files. putting them in my own bag, i put it behind the door, just as a precaution. don't want him to get wise.  
i settled myself in the living room. after about half an hour, i heard him coming up the steps, and i decided to go for a surprise. i hid behind the door. he came inside without even noticing my presence. he went into the bedroom, and i followed.  
as i entered the bedroom and just passed the door i felt the harshness of the gun nozzle on my head.  
"thought i was gonna surprise you baby"

xxxxxx  
Leon's P.O.V

turning to face me, i held the gun pointed at her, now aiming right between those clear blue-grey eyes. she let out a laugh and moved my gun away from her face. that was all it took to push my fears aside. i grabbed her roughly and banged her on the wall. i stopped to look at her, straight in the eyes. the next thing i new i was kissing her. fiercely, bruising those lightly tinted lips of hers. she let out a small sigh between kisses. i unbuttoned my belt buckle and a voice in my head was screaming for me to stop but it quickly became nothing more than a mere little noise when i let my aching cock out and her hand touched it. i pulled her skirt up and felt for her ass. i grabbed it and pulled her up. wrapping her legs around my waist she steadied herself. i was uncontrollable, i rammed it in her, she let out a cry of pain, i started pushing in and out of her. i pressed her to the wall. pumping harder and harder. kissing her and taking her body so savagely that i thought i just might cum by the first few thrusts.  
my mind was racing, i knew she had been with Wesker. and the reason for her being here now, was beyond me. but i had to get my own piece of her. this was the only time i could get the upper hand. i knew she was becoming the female version of Wesker himself. she was here for something. and a pain hit me, because i knew that that something wasn't me.

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

this was so out of character, but i couldn't quiet stop myself. as Leon let out a low growl, i felt him tense up. then i remembered Wesker. he had trusted me. and i had gotten the files.  
"stop....STOP" i pushed him back, and i fell to the floor.  
"we can't....i can't do this anymore."  
"what the hell did you come here for then?" Leon's eyes were on fire. he zipped his pants and banged his fists against the wall ontop of me. i hugged my knees and didn't speak. just let him vent, let him vent.  
after a few minutes, he stopped and knelt down infront of me. he put his hands on my knees and i saw tears rim his eyes.  
"Rose, you can't just show up here, after days or week even, and expect me to stay impassive. you know how i am when you're near me."  
"i know, and that's why we have to get things straightened out. i mean, it's no secret that i AM working for Wesker. but it's also no secret that i don't want to hurt any of you. and i WON'T. but we have distance ourselves from each other. i mean, it's just a physical thing, i know, but still, it's becoming increasingly complicated. and now that i am who i am, i want to do what i want, and just that. nothing more, nothing less"  
i took a deep breath, it had come out sounding like a long prepared speech. i looked up at the ceiling, desperately wanting to be out of here, and on some mission or other, blasting my guns.  
"and what do you want? Wesker?" hurt tingeing his voice. no answer was needed. we both knew that i had my choice long ago.  
"i have to go....take care of yourself." i got up and straightened myself out. walking to the door i bent and picked up my bag from the floor. he followed me to the door, opening it and leaned against the door frame. he looked so beautiful. that little piece of brown hair falling over his right eye. i ran my fingers through it one more time. from now on, it would be different, out meetings. but i had no regrets, this thing with Leon, had always been for the fun of it. now it was on to new things.  
"you know Leon, Wesker isn't such a bad guy. we are not the enemy here. Umbrella is. Wesker loves the science and power of it all, but he was always just a fascinated bystander. i hope that you and the others can really focus on the REAL enemy, and besides.....i once read that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. tell Chris that, i don't want to end up on the other side of the battlefield against you guys."  
Leon took my hand from his face, he held so tight, i thought he might just pull me back inside, but he just held it, and looked down at the floor, then finally, he looked up. slightly smiling.  
"we are focused on White Umbrella, and maybe, just maybe, we could work together if we meet on a mission somewhere to push the corporation a bit more to the edge."  
"you can bet on it. and say hello to others for me." i went to the elevator. pushed the calling button and waited a few seconds until it arrived on our floor. he walked to my side and whispered a little something that made me smile. i stepped in the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. just as he was walking out to the corridor, i said my last farewell, and," please don't let them hate me, especially you." and the doors closed and i was alone once again. i touched my bag, fingering the reason i had first stepped into this building. the files were on their way to Wesker. and we had to talk as soon i saw him.

i made my way to his bedroom, emotions high at the memory of how i had come to know about it in the first place. i had been distracted by his show of emotions that time. i had not even known he had a bedroom. never even thought of looking for it. and there he was. with his back to me, he was looking out the windows. the moon shining bright, giving him a white glow.  
"i got the files, they're in your office." i sat on the bed, still looking at his still form. he didn't turn to me to speak.  
"then why are here Rose." it wasn't a question. more of a doubtful statement.  
"it's over Wesker." and with that. he turned to me, golden eyes fixed on my with such utter surprise that he couldn't speak.  
i let it sink in. knowing that it was just a matter of time before an outburst followed the silence.  
i decided to avoid it and continued my sentence.

xxxxxx  
Wesker's P.O.V

all this time, all this effort. this could not be happening. rage was flowing through me like fire. i was tempted to beat that knowing look of her fierce features.  
i stood still, for the fear that if i moved, i just might.  
she made her way towards me. moving slowly, sensuously. no one moved like her. when she wanted to, she could sway those hips like a black panther on the prowl.  
"it's over..."she repeated those damned words once more, and it was more than i could bare...but before i could react i saw her lips move.  
"between me and Leon...it's over" and then she smiled.  
she shoved my shoulder playfully.  
"got you didn't i? hah, you should've seen the look on your face. priceless. "  
she put her hands round my neck and put those famous baby-blues to work. looking me with such a look, that made me want to protect her from all the shit she'd see if she really did stay with me. but wanting her to know about everything at the same time.  
"you know i'd never leave your side. i'm in too deep now. and besides...."giving me a kiss between words"...i like what you turned me into too much to throw it all away. i'm smart enough to know that i can't live the way i truly want to anywhere else but here"

xxxxxx  
Rose's P.O.V

i felt like i had finally found the place where i need to be. and with Wesker...i felt like i was somebody. he'd turned me into what i've always dreamt of being. and with him by my side, i was living my dream.  
and all that happened in the span of just a few weeks, was just the beginning.


End file.
